


凛冬将至（Winter is coming）

by estalydia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Bestiality, M/M, 《冰与火之歌》AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estalydia/pseuds/estalydia
Summary: 君临铁王座的王子斯蒂夫和北境临冬城的王子巴基是一对两情相悦的青梅竹马，因政治婚姻而结合。就在幸福生活刚刚开始的时候，斯蒂夫意外身亡……





	1. 葬礼

他第一次听到那句话是在斯蒂夫的葬礼上。

北境之人的葬礼是沉默而克制的，入夜时分，两个抬棺人将那副棺木送入临冬城深深的地下墓穴去，空洞的地穴里靴根砸地声隆隆回响，火把的光将影子拉扯成为鬼怪。巴基跟随在送葬队伍的最后，身着丧服，头上戴着枯枝败叶编织而成的花环，目睹他来自青绿之地的伴侣下葬。  
他听见黑暗里模糊的低语中，有一句突然变得清晰起来：“……本来就不该在南方人里为殿下寻找alpha，这小鬼哪里配作北境之王……”  
巴基紧攥双拳，指尖掐进掌心，如果斯蒂夫还活着，他一定会因此而感觉愤怒。虽然斯蒂夫即使以青绿之地的标准，也是个外表过于孱弱的alpha，但巴基了解他，内在里没有人比他更配成为一个王者——是的，他了解他。当他们都年少，一个是离乡千里的质子，一个是不受宠爱的小王子的时候他们就熟识了，在那个夏天永不结束，葡萄馥郁玫瑰芬芳的黄金宫廷里，两个都没有发育的少年像彼此的影子一样整日里腻在一起，他们白天读书、弹琴、在水池中嬉戏，夜晚则像两只小狗崽子一样搂抱着睡在同一张床上。直到有一天，斯蒂夫在睡梦中突然闻到一股甜甜的香味，就像是刚出炉的苹果派，没有发育的alpha本能地在刚刚开始发育的omega身上磨蹭着，被人生第一次发情热烧得迷迷糊糊的omega只感觉自己双腿之间的那个器官慢慢抬头，直至硬得发痛。然后房门突然打开，一群宫女和仆妇冲了进来，他们带走了斯蒂夫，把巴基一个人留在空荡荡的床上痛苦呻吟，独自熬过他的初次热潮期……不过那些都不算痛苦，真正的痛苦是自此之后，他再也没有在君临王廷中见到斯蒂夫。

铁铲在冻土上挖凿的声音空洞得吓人，一声接一声。黑暗里，原本就影影绰绰的视线彻底混淆起来。“别哭，”巴基对自己说，“凛冬不信任眼泪，北境之人不哭泣。斯蒂夫不在这里……斯蒂夫不在这里……”可是内心中同时有个小小的声音在响：“可是他死了——你的爱人、你的alpha死了，把你一个人留在了这个世界上。”  
巴基想要坚持下去，至少坚持到葬礼结束。他努力屏蔽那个声音，逼迫自己去想一些快乐的事，但是百转千回，赫然发现此生最快乐的时光都是和斯蒂夫在一起的——当父王去世，他作为唯一的继承人回到北境，他是个omega，他没资格带上黑铁王冠，这时候有乌鸦从南方飞来，带来君临的消息，根据他的父王皮尔斯陛下和君临铁王座达成的和平协议，下一任北境之王的配偶必须是青绿之地的王子或者公主。那一刻他想起了斯蒂夫，但是他不敢幻想美梦成真，毕竟黄金宫廷的王有那么多的alpha儿子和女儿，斯蒂夫只是其中最不起眼的那一个……可是他来了，他竟然来了。当南方来客经过长途跋涉到达临冬城，斯蒂夫穿着甲胄跨着骏马，就骑行在队伍的最前方。君临的送婚队与北境的迎亲使在国王大道上遥遥相望，斯蒂夫单人独骑冲出了人群，他向他飞奔而来，鲜红的披风甩在身后，金色的头发在太阳下熠熠生辉，简直像是融化的夏日。他在已经惊呆了的他面前跳下马，气喘吁吁地样子几乎让巴基担心起他的肺，但是斯蒂夫是笑着的，全然无视北境人对他身高外貌的低声议论，笑得仿佛阳光一样。“巴基，我来了！”那一天，他对他说，剧烈的呼吸在口鼻边凝成白气，“我答应过你，我会一直陪着你的。”毫无疑问，那是巴基的一生中最为幸福的时刻。

“……殿下，”有人在呼唤他，“殿下，该封土了，请到前面来。”送葬的纵队在狭小空间内尽力分开，给未亡人让开一条通路。巴基从那些低语中穿过，那些对斯蒂夫的嘲弄以及对他新的身份的热切——和铁王座的协议已经完成，现在完全成熟且没有生育过继承人的他是维斯特洛大陆上最有吸引力的omega了，毕竟，他的嫁妆是整个北境，是黑铁王冠。  
作为一位在位时间太短因而毫无建树的北境之王，斯蒂夫的坟墓堪称简陋，除了一尊新刻的半身雕像，几乎没有任何装饰与铭文。巴基走到雕像前，默默站在那里看着掘墓人给棺木覆盖泥土，他反反复复告诫自己不要流泪，因为斯蒂夫并没有真的躺在泥土之下，但这念头却无疑令他更为哀恸，坚强的假面轰然掉落，他的双肩止不住颤抖，他开始哭。  
“殿下，葬礼已经完成，我们离开吧。”身后有人提醒他。  
“你们先走，请让我哀悼。”他回答。  
“容我提醒您，这样做不合适，殿下。”  
“我是北境之王的子嗣、北境之王的配偶，请你回答我，罗林斯卿，谁有权教导我什么才是‘合适’？”  
一片沉默。  
人群终于离去，他们给他留下了一支火把。最后一次，他们把他留给他的斯蒂夫。

杂乱的脚步声消失在地穴那端，整个世界终于安静下来。巴基坐倒在半身雕像的台基下，仰头望着他的爱侣留在这世界上的最后的形象。雕塑做得很逼真，忠实地重现了来自南方的北境之王年轻的面容：那光滑的下颌、削瘦的脸颊和严肃的神情，那双薄薄的嘴唇仿佛马上会呼出一口热气。巴基不禁想，在学士们的羊皮纸里，他们会给他一个什么样的称号呢？他们不会叫他“短命王”斯蒂夫吧？  
泪水彻底模糊了巴基的双眼，他支起身子，将嘴唇贴在冰冷的石像的薄唇上，他给了他的爱人最后一个告别的吻——永远也不会到达的吻。  
“……吾爱，”他用颤抖地声音说，“你带走了我的心……永别了。”

离开地下墓穴的时候已是黄昏，天空飘起了零零星星的雪花。在北境苦寒之地，即使是夏天也会落雪。门口的侍从见他出来，迎上前服侍，他只是问：“科尔森学士在哪里？”  
“在鸦巢，殿下。”侍从毕恭毕敬回答。  
巴基点点头，便往鸦巢去。

鸦巢在北塔的最高处，顺着盘旋的石头台阶一路往上，巴基刚爬到一半，就听到空气中传来鸟类翅膀扑打拍飞的声响。他站定脚步，目送着群鸦飞向远方，直到消失在茫茫原野的尽头。有一只孤零零的乌鸦向北飞，那里是长城亘古不化的冰墙；而其他的乌鸦则结伴向南，它们将飞过颈泽，飞去君临，飞去兰尼斯特港、学城和多恩，将斯蒂夫王子意外身死而北境之王的宝座再度空悬的消息传遍四方。  
风暴将来，凛冬将至。

巴基轻叹一口气，继续向上爬。鸦巢上挂着的鸦笼果然已经全空，科尔森学士站在窗前，正在擦拭手指尖的墨迹。  
“学士，”他向他打招呼。  
“殿下，”科尔森向他躬身行礼，“请问有何吩咐？”  
“所有的乌鸦都飞走了吗？”他问。  
“是的，殿下，”学士回答，“黑色的翅膀，黑色的消息。我们现在能做的就是等待诸君的回信。”  
巴基沉默了许久，最后他问：“铁王座会怎么说？”  
“皮尔斯陛下生前签订的和平协议很严密，您与君临的婚约只有一次效力。但是我想，弗瑞陛下会再度要求联姻的吧？斯蒂夫王子还有几个未结合的兄弟姐妹，他们都可以满足要求。”  
巴基沉默着。  
“您准备答应吗？”学士问。  
巴基没有直接回答，只是望着他：“我可以信任你吗，学士？”  
科尔森用手指轻抚颈项间环环相扣的锁链，黄金、白银、青铜以及黑铁，每一个圆环都代表着一重知识。“在我放弃姓氏和家族的时候，就于学城立下过服务的誓言：我将终生忠诚于我的主君，保守主君的秘密，为主君的利益而奉献自身——所以您可以完全信任我，殿下。”  
“可是你的主君已经死了……斯蒂夫已经死了。”巴基说，他几乎哽咽。  
“是的，我与斯蒂夫王子一道前来，而如今七神已招他归去。但您是他毕生所爱，”科尔森学士回答，“您是他的遗产，所以，现在您是我的主君了。”  
“那你能给我谏言吗？”巴基问，“像歌谣里的那些智慧之人？”  
“我只是凡夫俗子，殿下。以我的知识和见识，目前的情势下唯一的劝谏只有这个：请您尽快再婚。”  
“什么？”巴基不解，“我不想再婚了，至少短期内不想——我不想嫁给斯蒂夫之外的任何人，我以为你明白。”  
“我明白，殿下。但是北境的王座空悬一天，您的状况就危险一分。临冬城的血脉不可就此断绝，北境需要继承人。”

巴基再度沉默，脸色凄然，片刻之后，他低声说：“是我的错，学士，我们本来会有孩子的……我们共度的上一次热潮期，我没有让斯蒂夫成结。我对他说，婚礼太累了，标记太耗费体力，我们可以下次再来……我对他说我担心他的身体，其实只不过是我自己还没有准备好……我不想那么快生育，我还想出去骑马和狩猎……我太任性了，而他总是纵容我的任性，他真是、真是一点也不像个alpha——我们本来会有孩子的……”  
科尔森学士将一块方巾递给他：“殿下，往事已矣，请不要再自责了，这一切都是七神的旨意。”  
巴基接过方巾轻拭眼角，他低低笑：“这里是北境，属于心树与先民，这里不是七神的土地，”他问，“所以祂们才一定要把他带走吗？”  
博学的科尔森学士没有回答，这个问题终究没有凡人能够回答。

学士的随从突然在门外摇响铜铃，巴基转过身向他点头示意。那少年走进来禀报：“殿下，朗姆洛伯爵求见您。”  
巴基望向科尔森。  
“朗姆洛伯爵是您最强大也最忠诚的封臣，您应该见他，您需要他的恐怖堡。”学士谏言。  
“可是他是带来斯蒂夫死讯的人……报丧使者……我真的不想看见他。”巴基苦笑。  
然后他们就听见了脚步声。

恐怖堡伯爵布洛克•朗姆洛正不紧不慢拾阶而上，替他传话的随从满脸尴尬手足无措。“我请他……我请他在下面等的！”少年分辩。  
“没关系，”巴基对他挥挥手，“让我们看看朗姆洛伯爵有什么话说。”

恐怖堡伯爵穿着黑色的锁甲和血红的披风，锁甲的肩部有一个骨白色的交叉符号，他黄色的眼睛里闪着明亮的光辉。  
“我来向您辞行，殿下。”朗姆洛说。  
“你要回封地去了吗，伯爵大人？”巴基对他点点头。  
“是的，这次‘意外’给我也造成了不少损失，我必须赶回去处理……”他特意将“意外”两个字清晰地咬出来。  
巴基抿了抿嘴唇，努力不要表现出愤怒神色。“那么，一路顺风了，伯爵大人。”他硬邦邦说。  
“谢谢殿下的祝福，”朗姆洛咧嘴一笑，“不过走之前，我有一件礼物要献给殿下。”  
“礼物？”巴基嗤笑，“你觉得现在的我还需要什么礼物么？请拿回去吧，阁下。”  
可是恐怖堡伯爵已经将那个小小的盒子拿了出来，双手捧给他。盒子是黑木雕成，典型北境风格的朴实无华。  
巴基只有接过盒子，入手冰寒刺骨，沉甸甸的。

他打开盒盖，里面是半匣晶莹剔透的寒冰，以及冰块之间一朵幽蓝色的玫瑰花。  
冰雪玫瑰，北境之心。  
坚毅、美丽以及永不凋零的爱。

巴基望着那件“礼物”，一时间愣在原地。而恐怖堡伯爵已经单膝跪地，低低俯下身去，直到低至尘埃。  
他将嘴唇贴在他垂落的丧袍衣角上，献上一个吻。  
“我将归来，我的殿下。”他说，“待我归来时，我将索求您的回答。”


	2. 哀悼

鸦群离开的那天晚上，巴基梦到了斯蒂夫的死。

那是一个非常奇怪的梦，梦里的他背脊伸展，浑身覆盖雪白的长毛，他变成了一只四肢着地的野兽，在星光下无边的雪原上奔跑着。针叶林投下的阴影在他的头顶飞掠而过，他发足狂奔，时不时停下来对着月亮嚎叫。  
冷风从耳边刮过，不断拉伸的酸痛的肌肉莫名舒适。不知道跑了多久，无边无际的树林忽然消失了，眼前出现了一面直插云霄的灰白高墙，野兽左顾右盼，这面令人震撼的高墙一直向两侧延伸下去，直至彻底没入浓重的夜色里。野兽知道，这是冰雪长城，这是世界尽头。  
它不知道自己为什么要到这里来，但是它已经不能前进了。  
就在这时，它在凛冽的空气中嗅到了一丝血腥气。  
新死的猎物，甜美的血食。饥饿，饥饿，饥饿。  
野兽垂下它的尾巴，竖起它的耳朵，快步小跑而去，猎物的血还没有完全凝结，躯干甚至还有一丝温度。唾液开始迅速在野兽的利齿间分泌，它垂低脖颈，开始默默撕咬猎物柔软的腹部。  
死去的人类。食物，食物，食物……伴侣？  
野兽抬起它的头，伸出舌头舔了舔吻部已经被染成鲜红的毛发，那里很快就会结出冰渣。恶毒的月光照在背后的长城上，照亮被它压在前肢下的猎物的脸，失去光彩的幽蓝眼珠，被血染透的金色的头发。

巴基尖叫着从梦中惊醒，血和冷风的味道依然萦绕在他唇齿之间。那个梦委实太过真实了，真实的令人心生恐惧。这只不过是一个梦，巴基不断不断对自己重复，你看，你还好端端躺在临冬城主堡的卧室里，你并没有跟着斯蒂夫巡视长城，你没有目睹他的死，你更不可能变成一只巨型的冰原狼，所以这只不过是一个梦。他紧紧抱住床上的毛皮与被褥，浑身发着抖，眼泪无法抑制地夺眶而出。他呻吟着斯蒂夫的名字，然后再一次闻到了血的味道。这次不是梦，也不是幻觉，巴基突然醒悟过来，他伸出手去摸颈后的结合伤，陈旧的牙印处果然已经肿胀开裂，他收回的五指间满是血污，那血是湿黏的，颜色像是干枯的铁锈。  
斯蒂夫留在他身体里的最后一点信息素终于失效，他的哀悼期正式开始了。

“……您不会太痛苦的，殿下。”科尔森说，“斯蒂夫王子的信息素水平不算高，咬痕很新，也比较浅，您恢复的总会快一些。”  
巴基正俯卧在卧室的大床上，他褐色的长发被剪短了，露出后颈结合伤。学士则指挥着随从和侍女在开水锅中煮纱布，不断替他拭去那绽裂的伤口里流出的污血。  
“可是我的确很痛苦，学士，”巴基低低回答，“我很伤心，我的眼泪止都止不住……我做了一个梦，我梦见斯蒂夫的死，我梦见我变成野兽吃了他的尸体……我很痛苦。”  
“这是omega哀悼期的正常现象，殿下。悲恸、抑郁、幻觉、食欲不振等等等等都是正常现象，您身体里的信息素正在打乱重组，将多余的部分从结合伤口排出身体，您会恢复的，当一切结束，您的身体会回到未结合的状态，那时候一切都会好了。我会给您配一剂罂粟花奶，现在请您好好睡一觉吧，在睡梦中度过哀悼期会好受一点。”  
“至少给我一件他的衣服，或者毯子，或者随便什么，我想再闻闻斯蒂夫的味道，我会睡不着。”  
科尔森学士沉默了片刻，回答：“我劝您最好不要这样做。事实上我已经让人把王子殿下的东西全部清理了，他遗留的信息素只会欺骗你的身体，让你的哀悼期持续更长时间，这对你没有什么益处。”  
泪水再一次涌进巴基的眼眶，他想说“不”，他想沉浸在斯蒂夫遗留的味道里直到天荒地老，甚至就此死去。但是他不能，斯蒂夫已经不在了，他还有北境。他必须尽快恢复。  
“那至少把‘寒冰’给我，科尔森师傅，”巴基说，“你不会把它也丢了吧？”  
科尔森学士轻轻笑了一下：“您真坚强，殿下，”他说，“您是个在哀悼期还能说笑话的omega。”

他们给了他“寒冰”——北境之王代代相传的族剑，安稳地包裹在鞘里，护手上缠绕着皮革。斯蒂夫曾经是这剑的主人，他在他们的婚礼上得到了它，带着它去长城，然后只有“寒冰”回来了。  
在那个野兽的梦境里，他没有梦见“寒冰”——所以那真的只是一个梦。  
巴基将那冰冷的利器贴在自己赤裸的皮肤上，粗糙的剑鞘摩擦着他的大腿。他轻轻嗅着，幻想着斯蒂夫的信息素。没有用，因为他的嗅觉也开始紊乱了，他什么都闻不到，什么都分辨不出，喝下去的那杯罂粟花奶开始起作用，他的意识渐渐沉入幽深大海，一直一直往下沉。  
这次他没有做梦。

白天与黑夜已经失去了意义，他的哀悼期持续着，状况时好时坏。最好的时候就像是罹患了重症风寒，整个人暂时失去了嗅觉，舌底也唯余吞不尽的苦意。但至少他的意识还清醒，他能挣扎着离开床铺，给侍女腾出空间去收拾那一塌糊涂的寝具，他甚至还能倚在桌边努力吞下两片浸满肉汤的面包，虽然滋味和腐木也没有什么区别。但坏的时候无疑更多，简直比最操蛋的热潮期还要难熬十倍。他裸身俯卧在睡床上，没有力气屈伸半根手指，他像在多恩的沙漠里炙烤了一整天的旅人渴求水那样渴求他的alpha，渴求斯蒂夫的信息素。他的皮肤敏感疼痛，身体热了又冷，却始终坚硬着无法释放；他刺疼的双眼、后颈的伤口与下身的秘处不断涌出液体，简直要将整个人都浸泡于血海之中。  
苦痛行至顶点，幻觉终于来了。斯蒂夫的鬼魂穿越了长城和临冬城之间千里的旷野，再次回到了他的身边。他闻不到他，他肿痛的无法睁开的双眼也看不见他，但是他在罂粟花奶制造的朦胧里，隐约感觉到了他的存在。他和他躺在一起，从背后搂抱着他，用赤裸的胸膛安抚他紧绷的背。他轻轻吻着他颈后的伤口，反复舔舐吸吮那处，那感觉委实太过熟悉，熟悉以及说不出的惬意，在他们共度的那些热潮期末尾，当两个人的体力都已消耗殆尽，斯蒂夫就总是这么紧搂着他，用他不算浓郁但极其鲜明的信息素将他团团包裹，一边刺激他敏感的结合处，一边替他释放出来。是的，他幻想着斯蒂夫的手正在抚慰着他的身前，那感觉好得令人想哭，一瞬间他甚至忘记了他已经不在人世。“我已为你流尽了一生的眼泪，混蛋……”他哽咽着说。他的声音嘶哑干涩，破碎不成形状，他不知道他爱人的鬼魂有没有听见。  
月亮升起，又落下了。等巴基终于能睁开眼睛，窗外的天空正浮现出灰蓝相间的颜色。他听到了鸟的叫声，听到了塔底的空场中马夫正牵着马匹转圈，蹄铁敲在石板路上嘚嘚作响。忽然间，他再次闻到了信息素的味道：一个火炉般暖烘烘的已结合的alpha和一个寡淡无味的beta——卧室门外守卫的骑士和他的侍从；一个生育期已过的老年omega正顺着阶梯爬上来——那是城堡的厨娘总管；似乎还有一个未结合的alpha的气味几乎淡不可查——他多希望那是斯蒂夫，哪怕不过是斯蒂夫的魂灵也好，但那只是幻梦，只不过是某个从敞开的窗户下经过的年轻骑士罢了。  
巴基伸手摸了摸后颈，火烫开裂的伤口终于愈合，那里只剩下一层薄薄的血痂。他的斯蒂夫留在他生命中的最后一点印记终于也被擦去，于他的人生中割下一块永远的空白。  
他的哀悼期结束了。

一切都突然好转，当天下午，他已有体力剃须刮面、清洁全身，并且吃了一个月来第一顿正餐。到了第二天，当侍从服侍他穿上黑色的罩衣和珠灰色的斗篷，扣眼里佩戴上白银镶嵌黑曜石的饰链，他向着里斯的水晶镜里张望时，镜中人已经有八分像是半年前新婚的临冬城继承人了，像是斯蒂夫王子的那位omega伴侣——那时候的他是多么无忧无愁，多么年轻而完整啊！他摸了摸自己削瘦的脸颊和深陷的黑眼圈，向跟在身旁的科尔森学士说：“今天是觐见日，对吗？我们走吧，去狼厅。”  
狼厅是临冬城的议事厅，是北境之王接见封臣商议国政之处。高台上并排放着两把石制宝座，一把的靠背上雕刻着冰原狼与“寒冰”宝剑，另一把上则是雪原与背景中隐隐绰绰的长城。两把都空着，唯有北境之王代代相传的王冠安然放置在冰原狼的狼爪下，那是一带刻满先民符文的青铜环，九根长剑形状的黑铁尖刺挺立其间。巴基进来之前狼厅内满是嘈杂，他的封臣和骑士们正三五成群议论纷纷。侍从推开了狼厅的正门，所有人都转过头看向他，面容上浮现出掩饰不住的惊诧，厅内瞬间针落可闻。  
巴基尽力忽视各色探寻的目光，感觉它们如雨点般落在他瘦脱了型的脸颊、他孀居者的短发和他后颈毫无掩饰的肌肤之上——那处结合伤的血痂也已尽数脱落，只留下一道断断续续地、微红色的圆环。他径直走向高台，却没有坐在自己的座位上，而是走到北境之王的宝座前，拾起那只王冠，转身落座。黑铁的冠冕躺在他的膝头，石刻的冰原狼在他的肩膀上嚎叫，他伸出两只手指轻轻支住额头，轻声说道：“请继续吧，诸卿。”  
整座大厅里几乎都是alpha，已结合的与未结合的，尽皆相顾默然。

寂静蔓延了片刻，终于，不知是谁先领头，北境的诸侯们次第向他屈膝行礼——或者只不过是向着宝座与王冠。然后深林堡领主罗林斯伯爵清了清嗓子，率先开口：“我们正商议您的婚事，殿下。”  
巴基用手指抚摸着王冠上的尖刺：“请直说。”  
“既然您的身体已经恢复，北境需要您尽快再婚，殿下。”  
巴基轻笑一声：“那我要嫁给谁，你吗？”  
人群中传出吃吃的低笑声，罗林斯的脸瞬间涨得通红。“请不要取笑我，殿下。深林堡有我的娇妻爱子，您这样的贵人属下无福消受。”  
狼厅中的诸侯们哄堂大笑，巴基也笑着，他做了个手势请科尔森学士到前面来，然后开口说道：“关于我的婚事，刚好，学士也收到了一些信件，请他读给我们听吧。”  
诸侯们的笑声渐渐停歇，脸色开始变得凝重起来。  
科尔森走到高台下，从袖袋中取出一小捆羊皮纸扎成的纸卷，他将其中一个抽出来，把纸卷上的蜡封展示给厅内众人看，那是裂成两半的三头喷火巨龙——这封信来自于君临。科尔森读出信的内容，非常简短，口吻波澜不惊，只是说斯蒂夫王子的妹妹娜塔莎公主将代表铁王座亲赴临冬城致哀。科尔森卷起那张纸，解释道，娜塔沙公主是位女性alpha，尚未婚配。  
人群中开始有低低的议论声。  
科尔森又抽出一卷书信开始读，这次信上的蜡封是太阳与长矛。这封信无疑来自遥远的多恩，大陆的最南端，多恩亲王“黑豹”特查拉在信中表达了自己真诚的慰问与节制的感情，以及拜访临冬城的请求。他说：“恕我冒昧，也许我能明白殿下的感受，因为我也才失去了人生挚爱”——多恩亲王的omega伴侣不久之前死于难产。这下，议论声更响亮了。  
科尔森继续抽出第三封信，这一封的羊皮纸崭新柔软，封印的火漆仿佛亮灿灿的黄金。它来自西境，凯岩城公爵的唯一继承人托尼•兰尼斯特子爵也希望在近期访问临冬城。这时候人群中终于有声音问：“他是个beta不是吗？他来凑什么热闹？”小兰尼斯特子爵因为自己的beta身份和古怪性格不得老公爵欢心是满大陆皆知的事实。科尔森的表情终于也尴尬起来，他期期艾艾了半晌才解释道，关于这个问题，其实这封信的末尾有子爵大人的亲笔手书，我念给诸位大人听吧。他是这么写的：“不用回信，因为你们就算不请我也会来的，我已经出发了。放心，什么都不用预备，我都带着呢，我就是游山玩水顺便看看热闹。”  
满堂北境诸侯各个目瞪口呆。

巴基坐于高处轻声笑着，他摆摆手：“好了，科尔森师傅，就到这里吧，其他那些差不多内容的就不用读来浪费时间了。今天诸君既然都在这里，我就顺便说说我的意思吧：如你们所愿，我会再婚；我会将奔狼之血流传下去，生生不息。如有必要，我可以对着我的祖辈、我的父亲与丈夫曾经戴过的冠冕发誓——但不是现在，不是近期，至少要等到送走我们即将到来的的客人们——然后我会结婚，我发誓。”  
听了这番言辞，狼厅内的诸人交头接耳、窃窃私语，渐渐的，所有人的目光都汇聚在了其中一人身上——他们都在等他发言。他们都已认定是他了吗？巴基暗自思忖，这就是北境诸侯的意志？可他还是不喜欢他，他的信息素总令他莫名的不舒服，他总让他想起斯蒂夫的死。  
“朗姆洛伯爵，您怎么看？”他问。  
恐怖堡领主抬起头，深邃的目光直视着他，那目光中有太多巴基无法读懂的东西了。  
“自先民与森林之子的战争结束，千百年来，北境一直是个独立王国。”朗姆洛说，话音不高却斩钉截铁，“北境不惧与任何人为敌，北境也不必与任何人联姻。”  
他的话音刚落，立刻便有人喝起彩来。  
“所以你是在质疑我父王的遗令？”巴基皱眉。  
“不，皮尔斯陛下的深意并非愚者可以揣度——但是我们都知道，和平协议已经完成了。”  
巴基深深吸一口气：“那好吧，朗姆洛伯爵，你的谏言我听到了。等娜塔莎公主到达的时候，请你向她解释斯蒂夫的死吧……就像你向我解释的那样。”  
“我会的，殿下。我会禀告铁王座的公主，上一任北境之王在巡视时失足跌落长城那一边，等我们找到他的时候已经太晚了，野兽与长城对面的恶魔带走了他，只剩下‘寒冰’剑、王冠和他血衣的碎片。心树目睹了这一切，为此我的手下、我本人以及黑城堡的守夜人们都可以作证——如果巨龙因此而震怒，那就让他们来吧！’”  
巴基的指尖紧紧抠着王座的石制扶手，脸色煞白一片。他感觉到了，恐怖堡的主人、那个蛮横无理的alpha在毫不掩饰地倾泻他愤怒的信息素，即使距离这么远，他的理智在叫嚣着还击，而他的身体却无法不受其影响。生命赋予他的本能在试图逼他弯折脊梁，在命令他屈服。那泽地鳄鱼般的黄眼睛在冰冷且凶狠地盯着他，仿佛他是他手心里的猎物。  
——假如他曾经质疑过，为什么omega没有资格戴上黑铁王冠的话，那么他现在也该明白了。


	3. 热潮

临冬城上上下下都开始忙碌起来，为即将到来的贵客们做准备。众所周知，每一位身份高贵的领主出行，身边必定扈从着大批的骑士、骑士侍从、男女仆役以及伺机为贵人服务从而觅得进身之阶的流浪骑手们。无论是铁王座的公主、多恩的亲王还是兰尼斯特家的怪胎，他们代表的都不仅仅是自己。在这个世界上，婚约从来都是政治协定，何况是临冬城继承人的婚约，更是牵动着整个大陆的局势。  
“……信鸦传来消息，娜塔莎公主已经过了颈泽，距离最远的多恩亲王也到了奔流城下。殿下，您的婚事已迫在眉睫，您也该有个决断了。”科尔森说。  
巴基闲闲地捻动着手中冰雪玫瑰的花枝，自从他的哀悼期结束，狼厅上的那一幕发生后，朗姆洛伯爵几乎每一天都让人送花给他，他本人倒是再也没有出现过，也许正忙于和北境封臣们密谋着什么，好应对远道而来的不速之客吧。巴基不关心他们的盘算，也没有拒绝他的花——他没有理由拒绝，他无意再次激化彼此间的对立情绪。但巴基明白那“礼物”的含义已经完全改变了，他现在读懂了它，它在提醒他，他终究属于北境，命中注定就该和冰雪结合；那美丽的蓝色花瓣意味着一重又一重的警告，是一道又一道的枷锁。  
“铁王座不会坐视我与多恩联姻的，”巴基说，“我与特查拉亲王都不可能放弃自己的继承权，如果我们结合，大陆的南方和北方会合二为一，夹在中间的诸侯们都不会愿意看到。而娜塔莎……我认识她，我在君临的时候她还是个没发育的小女孩儿，但她不是斯蒂夫，她不可能站在我这一边，我也不可能毫无芥蒂的信任她，如果我们结合，我拿什么保证北境的自主权呢？还是在我的有生之年，注定要向铁王座屈膝？至于托尼•兰尼斯特，我相信他自己说的话，他就是个看热闹的，他从来不在局中——那么，科尔森师傅，你觉得其实我有选择吗？不，我没有。我不能选择多恩因为我不能惹怒铁王座，我不能选择铁王座因为他们会得寸进尺，所以我会欢迎所有人，奉上北境的友谊——然后拒绝他们。”  
“殿下，您实在很明智。”学士不禁为他的深思熟虑而感慨，“您有统治者的头脑。”  
“可惜我却没有统治者的身体。”巴基微笑，“任何一个成熟的alpha都可以凭借信息素将我压倒，令我屈服于他们的意志——谁会信任这样的统治者呢？有时候我都觉得，生为omega一定是神灵的恶意——无论是南方的神还是北方的神。”  
科尔森轻轻瞟了一眼他手中的玫瑰：“那您……真的不考虑一下朗姆洛伯爵的提议么？也许您该与他结合，将王冠赐予他，然后与他共享权力与荣耀，这样北境的命运与您自己的命运都可以得到保证了，以愚者的拙见，在北境的封臣之中，无论是气度还是才能，您都难以找到比他更合适的人选。”  
巴基低下头去，长久地沉默着。终于，他指间使力，将那枝冰雪玫瑰折成两段，任珍贵的花朵跌落尘埃。  
“不，”他缓慢却坚定地说，“他不行，他绝对不行。在北境一统之前，冰原狼与剥皮人的战争曾持续千年，临冬城从来不信任恐怖堡，反之亦然。而且……我不喜欢他，他让我心生恐惧，他会试图控制我，而我绝不接受这种命运。”巴基轻轻咬了下嘴唇，“你尽管笑我吧，学士，虽然留在我身上的咬痕已经消失了，但我总觉得……总觉得斯蒂夫还活在这个世界上，他只是一时无法回到我身边。所以我不想结婚，至少目前还不想。”  
“殿下，您的哀悼期已经结束，您不该再纠缠于往事。人类如果总是回头看，就再也无法继续前进了。”  
巴基没有回答，他不打算告诉科尔森学士他又做了那个奇怪的梦，就在哀悼期结束之后不久。这一次他不再觉得害怕了，野兽的躯体反而令他感觉自由，他终于可以逃离omega软弱的天性，挣脱这黄金的枷锁，到心之所向的任何地方去。当他梦见自己是冰原狼的时候，仿佛真的可以化形成为野兽，自由自在来往于天地之间。何况这一次，狼不是独自奔跑着,它已有了一个同伴，它的同伴是个人类，包裹在厚重的皮裘里，在齐膝的深雪中踟蹰而行，狼就轻快地小跑在他旁边。以狼的视角仰视，没办法猜度他的身形高矮，但是那个人总是莫名令巴基感觉熟悉，令他想起斯蒂夫。在那个梦的结尾，那个人从毛皮中伸出一只漆黑的手揉了揉狼脑袋上的毛发，用低低的无法辨别的声音对狼说：“Winter，还没到吗？你究竟要带我到哪里去？”Winter是梦里那只冰原狼的名字吗？巴基不知道，因为在那个瞬间梦就醒了，他只感觉头顶一阵寒凉，他想起来了，梦里的那只手比冰还冷。  
这一切简直诡异地像是长城外古灵精怪的传说故事，但是不知道为什么，巴基不愿将之告诉任何人。他想独占那个梦，那个梦里永远是冬天，漫天都是下不完的雪，但是那个梦却无由令他感觉温暖与自由。  
——那些随着斯蒂夫一起消逝的温暖与自由。

“……不说那些了，科尔森师傅，其实我今天来鸦巢找你，是有另外一件事。我的热潮期大概快来了，我不知道学城有没有什么有帮助的药物？”  
“是您自己感觉到什么了吗？按理说不会这么快。不过您知道我是个beta，我对气味没有那么敏感。”科尔森颇为惊讶。  
“是的，”巴基苦笑，他有些微赧然，“今早、今早我发现了少量出血，我不确定这是不是生殖腔即将打开的预兆，但我觉得很像。”  
科尔森的脸色变得郑重起来：“那您打算和谁一起共度这次热潮期呢，殿下？我的确可以事先做些预防措施。”  
“你说什么？巴基觉得自己一定是听错了。  
科尔森也察觉出他的态度，有些不确定地说：“也许是我冒昧了，殿下……那么在北境，像您这样的omega会如何度过热潮期呢？”  
“这就是我向你求助的原因，学士……你知道，北境是七国里面积最为辽阔的，人口却最少。冰天雪地之中，无论是孕育子嗣还是将孩子抚养成人都是件艰难的事。所以事实上，在北境，丧偶的omega在哀悼期后立即再婚才是常理。”  
科尔森微微沉吟片刻，随即说：“殿下，其实在青绿之地，也很少有omega独身终老，不过这种事总有例外，特别是像您这样拥有重要继承权的omega，他们的婚事牵扯多方利益，很可能耽搁很久才能最终决定。所以，这样的贵族单身omega一般会寻找临时伴侣，如果您需要，我可以给您避免怀孕的药物。”  
巴基以手抚额，脸上浮现出尴尬的笑容：“天哪！”他说，“这可真是……真是完全不同。你猜猜当我在黄金宫廷时，在我在嫁给斯蒂夫之前，是如何度过热潮期的吗？他们会把我关进大圣堂的忏悔室里，只给我一件麻布袍子、一点面包清水以及一本《七星圣经》，这就是全部了——是因为那时候的我是铁王座的人质么？”  
“也许有这方面的因素，但不是全部。传统对于未婚守贞的omega以及孀居的omega本就有不同的要求。事实上除了七神教会的某些保守分支之外，整个维斯特洛大陆对于这种事的态度从来不会太苛刻——您一定还记得青绿之地的婚俗吧？其实那就是最直白的表现。”  
神明在上！这下巴基的脸孔真的要烧起来了。他当然记得“那个”——为表示对铁王座的尊重，他和斯蒂夫的婚礼同时拥有北境的仪式和青绿之地的仪式。北境的仪式是在黄昏时分，他与斯蒂夫一起在心树下宣誓并更换斗篷，简洁且庄重，而青绿之地的仪式则是在那之后，当他们返回城堡时，突然被埋伏已久的人群冲散。宾客中的已婚omega们包围了斯蒂夫，她们冲他的耳朵念叨着俏皮话，逗弄得他从脸膛一路红到脖颈，他们一边开他的玩笑一边撕扯他的衣服，直到他一丝不挂逃也似的冲进洞房里。而他呢？围拢他的则是一群alpha，他们混合了酒醉的强烈信息素简直如一面铺天盖地的罗网，他满心想要反抗想要逃避却只能如网中央被猎人的箭矢瞄准的小鹿，惊恐地睁着眼睛任人施为……喔，他想起来了，那一晚最后，就是朗姆洛伯爵抱着浑身赤裸的他送上了斯蒂夫的床，那实在是、实在是太过尴尬了，他一直努力想把那情景彻底忘掉——也许正是因为如此，他对恐怖堡伯爵才一直无法产生好感吧？  
“……所以说传统不过是个说一套做一套反复无常的婊子啊。”巴基忍不住感叹。  
“不，传统的意义在于秩序。”学士说，“而在北境，所谓秩序就是奔狼之血的流转不灭——秩序就是您本身。”

纵使如此，在两天之后，当巴基的热潮期正式到来的时候，他还是将自己反锁在了主塔的卧室里，一个人。  
他知道自己身为omega的本能非常需要一个伴侣，哪怕只是临时结合，而那本能随着热潮期的开始会越来越强，就仿佛剧烈的热症不断发展壮大，最后烧干他的喉咙，煮沸他的脑浆，令他彻底忘却理智，为欲望所奴役。而与相爱的人共同燃烧是一回事，抛却自我臣服于本能则是另外一回事，对此，他还没有准备好。  
科尔森学士替他配置了一份罂粟花奶，可以稍微遏制感官的敏感程度，起到一定镇静与催眠的效果。不过也仅限于此了。毕竟那是诸神铭刻在血液里的标记，凡人终究无可违拗。

他一直是位信息素水平高昂且稳定的健康omega。自发育成熟时起，热潮期就稳定在一年四次、一次五天的规律之中。他在第一天依靠冷水与自渎熬了过去，而第二天，便不得不饮下了那剂准备好的罂粟花奶。在下体的胀痛将他弄醒之前，他希望这药至少能帮助他睡上几小时——或者更理想的，能带给他一个他渴求的梦：梦里斯蒂夫还活着，他啜饮他的信息素，如同将死者啜饮生命的甘泉。  
所以，当于半梦半醒间察觉有人在吻他的时候，巴基并没有立刻反应过来。房间里太黑了，他被情欲和麻醉剂双重荼毒过的脑子迷迷糊糊正在想，这世上难道真的有亡灵么？斯蒂夫在另一个世界知晓了他的痛苦，所以他回来了？  
可是那吻却是那样的真实，真实到他敏感的肌肤因对方下颌的胡茬而止不住颤栗。巴基终于自瑰丽幻梦中惊醒，斯蒂夫总是将脸颊刮得干干净净，而且他是真的闻到了alpha令人熏熏欲酔的信息素！那信息素就像是烈酒与霜雪，蒸腾的热力与衬底的冰凉，有人在他身边，正搂抱着他、吻他，赤裸而肌肉虬结的身体摩擦着他的，抚慰他的饥渴，却在他心底撩起更为剧烈的黑色火焰。  
这人不是斯蒂夫！  
“不！”他想要惊叫挣扎，可一切在信息素的作用下全都暧昧软化了，都变成了呻吟与扭动。  
“嘘，嘘……”那个不该出现的alpha搂紧了他，头埋在他颈后，舌尖在他刚刚愈合的结合处流连不去，“乖一点，我的殿下，”他警告他，“别逼我咬你。”  
一股至大的恐怖如同冰线，顺着他的脊柱直刺头顶。信息素的影响稍稍减退，他的身体瞬间僵直，如同被蛇盯住的青蛙。  
是那个人！是北境之手、恐怖堡之主，是临冬城最强大的封臣，是他的求婚者——是布洛克•朗姆洛！

巴基猛地缩紧身体，用依旧酸软的手臂推拒他的怀抱。他颤抖着问：“你怎么进来的？”  
回答他的却是更为用力的搂抱，恐怖堡伯爵在他耳边轻笑，那种大局在握，自得而冷酷的笑：“愚蠢的小王子，你真的以为自己是临冬城的主人吗？你真的以为所有人都忠心于你？你以为是谁陪你熬过最后的哀悼期的？你的小斯蒂夫的鬼魂吗？”  
巴基真的觉得冷了，那股冰线已顺着血液流入他的四肢百骸，彻底冻结他的幼稚、天真与傻乎乎的自信心，连他的牙齿都忍不住咯咯颤抖起来。  
“坐在宝座上发号施令很爽么，我的小omega？”朗姆洛舔着他的耳廓，将耳垂含在口中吸吮，“可你别忘了omega的本分，omega生来就是被操的，我想什么时候上你就什么时候上你，懂么？”  
“不——”至大的恐惧令巴基疯狂挣扎，危急关头带来的肾上腺素让他暂时摆脱了信息素的控制。他拼命滚向旁边，一脚狠狠踹在朗姆洛腰侧——然后脚踝便牢牢落入了伯爵的掌握。  
他的眼睛终于适应了黑暗，他在黑暗中看到了那双黄色的眸子，燃烧着熊熊怒火。  
他们扭打起来，在软弱的本能再度背叛他之前，也许扭打了好几分钟。尽管他非常健康，在omega中也堪称强壮，但他毕竟只是个omega，最后的结果毋庸置疑。  
朗姆洛伯爵攥紧他的手腕，用膝盖死死压住他的身体，他在他的头顶咆哮：“操你的，小混蛋，如果真要咬你才能让你学会服从，我他妈的真会咬的，我向你发誓！”  
Alpha暴怒的信息素铺天盖地袭来，唤醒他的本能以及欲望，这是巴基心底至大的恐怖。  
他终于屈服了。

“打开你的腿，”他冷冰冰命令，“老子要操你了。”


	4. 暗夜

毫无疑问，这是巴基一生中最为屈辱的时刻。  
他的双腿被压向两侧，肌肉紧绷如弓，颤抖着承受alpha漫长而强硬的刺入。尽管正处在热潮之中，下身已经非常湿润，可依然感觉撕裂般的疼痛。  
伏在他身上的施暴者唇齿间溢出低低的咆哮，仿佛嗜人的野兽，他以为他一定非常享受自己的苦痛和忍耐，但那人的愤怒却忽然消失了。他停下了他的进犯，搂紧巴基的腰，一只手在他的大腿肌肉上反复摩挲。暴徒在用近乎温柔的语调说道：“放松点，美人儿，你太紧了，我会弄伤你。”  
巴基残存的那一点灵智简直想要狠狠一口啐在他脸上，为他的惺惺作态与虚情假意，但是他却做不到。当他的理智因此而恨极欲狂的时候，他的身体却因为被前所未有浓厚强硬的信息素包裹而欢呼雀跃着——斯蒂夫从来未曾达到过这样的信息素水平，他简直觉得自己的每一寸皮肤下面都要烧出火苗来。omega的本性几乎是喜极欲泣地享受着那强大alpha的进犯，甚至享受着他给予的疼痛，并且还想要更多更多。  
朗姆洛的第一下彻底插入，就深入到了比斯蒂夫通常更加靠近生殖腔的地方。巴基的身体忍不住向上拱起，喉间吐出破碎的呻吟，一小股精液从勃动的阴茎中喷出。  
他几乎羞愤欲死，而alpha显然对这样的反应极为满意，他没有立刻继续，而是抖动臀部，刻意改变着阴茎的角度，在他的身体中楔地更加紧密。这动作带给了热潮中的omega强烈的饱足感，又榨出了那具淫荡身体几声舒服的呻吟。  
“你真赞，宝贝，”男人说，“你是我干过的最棒的omega，这么紧，又这么香，轻轻一操就会流出汁来。”omega热潮中的精液饱含大量信息素，朗姆洛几乎是着迷般将它们在巴基的腹肌上薄薄涂开。  
“我早就知道你一定很棒，那天当我把你脱光抱在怀里的时候，你的小洞已经湿答答的了，淫液流了我一手，你还记得吗？”  
回忆就像尖刺狠狠刺痛他，巴基已经有点昏沉沉的脑子忽然清醒了些许。“别……”他说，他想要挣扎，可是身体已被死死钉住，就像是标本架上苟延残喘的蝴蝶。  
“别什么？”alpha一边喘息着问，一边开始动作，他进入着他，又撤出，甚至并不残酷，只是节奏漫长，简直有些不紧不慢。仿佛巴基的身体是餐甜美的饭食，而他是慢条斯理刻意品味的饕客。  
“你知道吗，宝贝？那天晚上我操了三个omega，三个都像你这样，有漂亮的棕色头发。我闻着你留在我手上的味道操他们，他们可比你差远了……我当时就后悔了，后悔把你交给那个小鬼，我应该直接爬上你们的床，当着他的面享用你，我会从后面插你，让他从前面替你吸出来，我打赌你会爽上天。”  
“别……这样，别折磨我……”巴基的喉管紧绷着，眼眶一片酸楚，“别提起斯蒂夫……求你……”他甚至开始乞求，求那个正在将他的身体搅得天翻地覆的男人放过他最后的尊严，最后一点快乐而纯美的回忆。  
可是，没有用，他的乞求反而令朗姆洛越加兴奋。兴奋，以及妒火中烧。他吻着他的喉咙和胸口，凶狠近乎啃咬。“为什么不提？他能让你满足吗？一刻不停的插你，让你一次又一次高潮直到完全射不出来？那天晚上他用什么满足的你？那双拿不起剑的手吗？还是那根骗走你的心的小舌头？别告诉我是他那两腿之间发育不良的玩意儿。你知道吗？我的乖宝贝，你紧的简直像个雏。”  
巴基无法不想起来，想起斯蒂夫跪在他双腿之间，一面用手指快速磨蹭他开启的内部那处敏感腺体，一面舔吻啃咬他打开的大腿内侧，在那里留下一串甜蜜的牙印。他呻吟着他的名字，斯蒂夫抬起头来看他，那饱含深情的蓝眼睛像是这世间最美丽的宝石。  
他最后的屏障被彻底击碎了，他开始流泪，为身体里无法遏制的饥渴和情欲，为被迫与人交媾的羞耻和愤怒，为omega淫荡的本性竟然在接纳甚至享受着这种强迫而心如刀割，为这残酷无常无法违拗的命运。  
——为他不愿失去却已经失去的，为他不愿承受却不得不承受的。

“别哭，宝贝，别哭……”  
身上的施暴者停下了动作，他搂紧他，抓住他自己的手放在他坚硬的下体上撸动，可怕的背德的快感直冲脑髓。“别哭啊，不喜欢这样？你现在不舒服么？”他调整着角度顶弄着他，直到他终于触及了那处密地，巴基在他身下轻声尖叫。  
“是这里了？舒服么，嗯？我的女王？”  
他又动了动，刻意进攻巴基的软肋。理智开始离他而去，爆发的荷尔蒙彻底淹没了他，他眼中流出的变成了快乐甚至感激的泪水，天啊，他需要这个，他想要这个，想要好久了！  
脑子里的开关被彻底关掉了，身体中属于本能的那部分接管了这具皮囊，他在强奸他的男人身下婉转承欢，当那男人一边操着他，一边对他说出淫词秽语的时候，他甚至感觉不到受了侮辱，只有兴奋，黑色的、燃烧着的兴奋。他所剩无几的思维能力紧紧缩成一个小球，在翻涌着一道又一道高潮的欲海中载沉载浮。  
他是被强暴的，但当那施暴者在他体内成结时，他的双腿却绞紧了对方的腰胯。他迷迷糊糊感觉到有什么东西在自己的体内涨大，随之而来的是一种巨大的满足感，是腺体被挤压的酥麻以及一波一波袭来的灭顶的高潮。这是巴基自发育成熟以来第一次感受如此强烈而连续不断的高潮，以至于没有第一时间反应过来究竟发生了什么。等他醒悟，等他的理智回归，等他惊恐到无以复加——他甚至都没有允许斯蒂夫这么做过。  
“不，不！”他几乎想要尖叫，可是呻吟和哀求已经过度使用了他的嗓子，他的声音不比病弱的幼猫响亮多少。  
“……为什么不？”正在他体内一股一股射出精液的男人舒服地呻吟着，他的嗓音也已经全哑，他俯身吻住他的嘴。  
“为什么不，亲爱的？我保证你会生只小狼的，或许不只一只，全都是alpha。又健康又活泼，长着你这样漂亮的绿眼睛——他会得到恐怖堡，得到临冬城，他会成为这北境之王。”

他结住了他，紧紧搂抱着他，不断亲吻着他的头发脸颊脖颈，以最甜蜜的温情吻他的嘴。  
“答应我，做个乖乖的omega，”朗姆洛发出心满意足的叹息，“我的玫瑰花……”  
“……我爱你。”


	5. 棋局

那天早晨，科尔森起床的时候发现鸦巢里多了一只信鸦，它带来了娜塔莎公主将在一天后到达的消息。学士等不及随从烧水，用水罐中的冰水简单擦洗了手脸，在去主堡的路上还冷得发抖。因为热潮期，王子已经有好几日没有正常起居了，按照正常情况，今天总该恢复了。可是刚走到主堡通往领主起居室的二层楼梯前，学士就发觉了异样。平日里楼梯下总会站立两位穿着灰白色袍子的城堡守卫，胸前佩戴着冰原狼的徽记。可是今天，戍卫在此的赫然却是陌生面孔，穿着黑色皮甲，肩后披风如血，领口装饰着石榴石。恐怖堡的人怎么会在这里？科尔森突然有了可怕的预感，他迫不及待想要立刻见到巴基。可是刚要踏上阶梯，已被恐怖堡的卫兵杀气腾腾拦住。  
“此路不通！”他们硬邦邦说。  
“我是科尔森学士，负责照料殿下的身体，请你们放我上去。”学士说。  
两名卫兵互相使着眼色，然后相顾大笑起来。  
“自然有人好好‘照料’他，用不着你这个beta。”他们的话语中满是毫不掩饰的猥亵。  
科尔森的预感更为不祥。  
“可是我有重要的事要禀报殿下。”他极力申辩。  
卫兵们还在嘻嘻哈哈，一个声音忽然传来。  
“什么事？说来听听。”  
科尔森抬起头，看见恐怖堡伯爵正拾级而下，他黑色的亚麻罩衣领口敞开着，髭须和鬓角有刚刚盥洗过的水迹。  
学士不是目不识丁的无名之辈，他曾在君临的宫廷中耳濡目染，也曾拜读过先贤所著的历史卷宗，寡居的主君与只手遮天的权臣，他已然醒悟了——他早该料到的！  
他对于自己作为谏言者的失职而心痛自责，同时也为面前男人的寡廉鲜耻和有恃无恐而震惊。他低下头，他也唯有低下头：“伯爵大人，”他说，“乌鸦送来消息，娜塔莎公主将于明日到达，我来禀告殿下，顺便瞧瞧他的身体状况。”  
朗姆洛伯爵低头系着罩衫领口的饰带，随意“哦”了一声：“知道了，我会处理的。你上去吧，学士，”他说，“王子已经醒了。”

整个主堡二层静悄悄的，平日里往来穿梭的仆妇和侍从们不知都消失到哪里去了。科尔森最终在起居室里找到了巴基，临冬城的王子穿着一件灰色的睡袍坐在窗边，双足赤裸，北境之王的冠冕滑落在他脚边的地毯上，旁边是一捧粉身碎骨的幽蓝花瓣。  
唯一让科尔森稍稍感觉松了口气的是巴基洁白的后颈，依旧白得宛如新雪，没有沾染任何痕迹。  
“殿下……”学士开了口，却忽然不知道该如何接续下去。现在无论说什么，似乎都没有了太大的意义。  
“你来啦，科尔森师傅。”巴基转过身，神情赫然是平静的，平静的几乎令人感觉恐惧。  
“殿下，我……”科尔森再度试图开口，又再度哽住喉咙。  
“我想我怀孕了，”巴基继续说，他的手下意识的放在小腹上，“你是否可以帮助我？”  
学士缓缓摇头：“殿下，无论是学城的秘药，还是盛夏群岛的巫术，甚至是阴影之地的影魔法，据我所知，这世上还没有一种方法可以在不伤及母体的情况下堕掉胎儿，omega的生殖系统是非常精密而脆弱的，我不会这么做——即使我会，也没有把握在那个过程中确保您能活下来。”  
巴基沉默着，许久，他喃喃说道：“好吧，我明白了……学士，我还不能死，昨天晚上我又梦见了Winter，梦见了我的狼，梦见了巨蛇一样盘结纠缠的心树根须和森林之子……斯蒂夫会回来的，斯蒂夫在回家的路上……所以我还不能死。”  
科尔森望着他飘忽失神的表情，听着他颠倒错乱的呓语，不禁心惊肉跳。他深恐他的主君因为强烈的创伤和刺激已经精神失常。他想要劝劝他，也许劝他再喝些镇静药物好好睡一觉，巴基已经从手边拿出一卷墨迹未干的羊皮纸递给他。  
“看看这个。”他说。  
科尔森迟疑地接过，展开，只看了开头的两行就面色大变，几乎捏不稳那张薄薄的皮卷。  
“殿下！”他忍不住惊呼，“您这是要……”  
“尽情鄙视我吧，学士。”巴基说，神情依然是那么淡淡的，仿佛疲倦以极，或者已对这世界彻底灰心失望，“我只是个omega，我怀孕了，强暴我的罪人向我求婚，而我恨他欲死——所以这是我所能想到的唯一的方法。”  
巴基从他手中抽回那卷羊皮纸。“回去吧，学士，把你的鸦巢里所有的乌鸦都放飞，什么信都不需要带。然后让我们等待看看，等待有什么事情会发生。”

夏天进行到第五个年头的第五个月，露水之日，正午时分，君临铁王座最小的公主娜塔莎殿下进入了临冬城。公主一身甲胄，腰间悬垂瓦雷利亚钢剑“黑暗姐妹”，她的掌旗官高擎着她的私人盾徽——红黑相间的斜纹底色上一只喷火的三头龙。与她同行的是穿着金红两色软甲的托尼•兰尼斯特子爵，这位西境守护、凯岩城之主以及君临宫廷财政大臣的唯一子嗣就像他之前宣称的那样，没有知会主人便随心所欲而来，身后跟着一眼望不到边的豪华随从队伍。  
“嗨，娜，”穿过吊桥后，他驭马小跑两步，与公主殿下并辔而行，倾身和她攀谈，“我们是不是走错啦？我还以为那条没完没了的破路会让我们到达冰原，没想到却掉进了血池里。”  
娜塔莎公主的眼光轻飘飘扫过城堡中星罗棋布的血红披风，又轻飘飘回到托尼脸上：“别那么叫我，我们不熟好么？”  
“喂，美人儿，好歹有缘同路，别这么冷漠嘛，我又不是和你抢omega来的，我是个beta，我可没那么长的老二应付他们。”兰尼斯特子爵摸了摸他的小胡子。  
娜塔莎公主向他摆出一个促狭的微笑：“这话你对咱们的血池主人说吧，说不定他还能赏你两块黑面包吃——瞧，他出来了。”

恐怖堡伯爵布洛克•朗姆洛从打开的主堡正门走了出来，身后的随从一半灰白袍子，一半血红披风，旁边则簇拥着北境大大小小的封臣们。  
他向前迎了两步，便倨傲地立在那里，等待来客下马。  
娜塔莎和托尼相顾两眼，托尼弯起一边嘴角，低声揶揄：“干嘛？现在需要我帮忙啦？你能给我什么好处？我可告诉你，凯岩城有的是金子哦！”  
娜塔莎冲他笑：“其实我不排斥跟个beta上床的，真的。你可以把我当成你的风流史的一部分。”  
托尼立刻露出备受惊吓的夸张表情：“算了吧，我可无福消受！算我怕了你行吧，公主殿下？”  
说完他也不下马，径直骑行向前，直到北境众人的脸色变得十分难看。  
“娜塔莎公主已经到达了，临冬城的主人又在哪里？”他刻意粗鲁地提高音调说。  
隐隐的愤怒爬上了恐怖堡伯爵的脸，他勉强压抑着回答：“王子殿下身体不适，正在休养。特委托我代为迎接诸位贵客，致以北境的友谊。”  
“原来是伯爵大人啊，怎么？你家主君也终于被你干掉了吗？就像你干掉斯蒂夫王子那样？”兰尼斯特子爵呵呵笑。

众人闻言色变，一阵金属敲击之声纷乱响起，血色披风的骑士和一些北境的封臣们不约而同抽出了各自的武器，情势立即剑拔弩张。  
“喂喂，我开玩笑的！北境人这么没有幽默感么？”托尼坐在马上高举双手，然后回头向身后招呼，“喂，老子花金子雇你们是看让你们热闹的吗？还不快给我滚过来！”  
一票服色五花八门的骑士和流浪者们迅速围拢上前，手持出鞘的利刃，将兰尼斯特子爵的马匹护在当中。  
“北境不是聋子，能分辨幽默和侮辱，子爵阁下。”朗姆洛铁青着脸，冷冷说道。  
托尼刚想开口再回两句，突然听得包围圈外有个声音传进来：“……是的，北境不聋不瞎，心树看着这一切，心树永远不会忘却。”  
兰尼斯特子爵向上翻翻眼睛，吹出一声轻佻的口哨。

刀剑的丛林向两旁倒伏，临冬城的主人走了进来。他穿着件朴素的灰白袍服，唯一的饰物是肩胛处黄金三头龙的饰针，固定一件戴兜帽的长斗篷，只露出大半张苍白的脸。托尼立刻滚鞍下马，他冲上去一把搂住巴基，给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
“嗨，还记得我吗，美人儿？”他兴高采烈说道。  
巴基笑了笑，不留痕迹地挣脱他的怀抱：“记得，子爵阁下，我们在君临见过面，那时候我多大，十二岁？”  
托尼随口说着胡话，松开他的胳膊，他满意地看到站在巴基身后的恐怖堡伯爵显然正在暗自磨着他的臼齿，眼中几乎喷出火来。  
怎么办？他又想吹口哨了。

娜塔莎公主也已下了马，排开众人走到圈中。她脸色肃然，坚毅的探寻的目光凝定不动落在巴基脸上，又从他的脸向下滑，落于那枚黄金饰针。然后她的神情忽然软化了，甚至浮现出女性化的泫然欲泣的样貌。巴基伸手取下头上的兜帽，露出居孀者的短发和无暇的脖颈。  
“娜，”他微笑着招呼他，“你来了。”  
下一个瞬间，娜塔莎公主也抱住了巴基，她简直像个小女孩儿一样搂着他的脖子，一点也不像个成年的身份高贵举止威仪的alpha。“巴基，带我去看斯蒂夫哥哥。”她的嗓音带着几分沙哑，在他耳边要求。  
恐怖堡伯爵终于出言反驳：“殿下，依我之见，还是先将客人迎进大厅，用过午餐再去不迟。”  
巴基头也不回，淡淡回应：“不必了，伯爵。你和兰尼斯特子爵先进去吧，请安顿好其他客人，我先带公主殿下去墓穴。”  
“我也要去，”托尼开口，“我也要去悼念一下斯蒂夫王子——就当为刚才的‘玩笑’赔礼道歉了。”  
如果目光能够化为尖刺，兰尼斯特子爵此刻恐怕已经千疮百孔了，不过他显然很享受这一点，开心的左顾右盼。  
突然，娜塔莎放开了巴基，她的脸色改变了，那种属于小女孩儿的神态消失无踪，她又是个位高权重的alpha、是位铁王座的公主了。  
“你的气味……你的气味怎么……”她仔细打量巴基的脖颈，她说不下去了。  
巴基的神情还是那么淡淡的，他用手揉揉那处已经愈合的结合伤，平平静静回答：“是的，我怀孕了。”  
“是斯蒂夫哥哥的孩子？”娜塔莎问。  
“噢，当然不，”巴基微笑，但那个微笑却莫名哀愁，“我多想它是斯蒂夫的孩子，可惜不是的，否则我不会那么快进入哀悼期。”  
忽然之间，寂静降临在临冬城主堡前的广场上，马蹄声、呼吸声、金属碰撞声，似乎所有的声音都消失了。万事万物都在屏气凝神，等待他的回答。  
巴基用手轻轻抚了抚小腹，轻轻说：“它不是谁的孩子，它是个意外……”  
他的眼睛微微闭合，许久，再度张开，瞳孔中已是一片灰冷，如同夜色下冻结的长城。  
“……它没有父亲——它是个雪诺（私生子）。”

临冬城的深夜，当欢迎宾客的盛大宴会终于结束，冷风中只剩下三三两两醉汉的呼号，最后也都消失了。  
巴基一直站在主堡卧室的窗前，一直站着，任冷风肆意吹拂他的脸。他抬头望了望那弯冻结的新月，照耀活人也照耀死者，照耀过去也照耀未来。  
突然，卧室的房门被从外面撞开，一道黑影卷着寒气与酒意冲了进来。巴基不躲不避，甚至没有侧脸瞧一眼——有什么必要呢？然后他就被一股大力猛地拖到床上，一双钢铁般的手死死掐住他的脖颈，继续收紧，直至令他无法呼吸。  
巴基缓缓将眼睛闭上，丝毫也没有挣扎。

那双手终于放开了他，空气毫无征兆钻入他的气管，他剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
Alpha暴怒的信息素充盈于室内，抽干他骨髓中所有的气力。在他的咳嗽声里，有个咬牙切齿的声音在头顶响起：“你这婊子！”那声音怒声喝骂，“你怎么敢这么做？你他妈的怎么能这么对待我们的孩子！你把它称作野种？你还是不是个omega！”  
巴基依然咳个不停，上气不接下气，完全无法开口说话。直到黑暗中那只手再度搭上他的肩膀，他以为他又要掐他了，身体不由自主打了个战栗。可是那只手只是慢慢往下，轻轻抚了抚他的背。  
一股热流滑过他的身体，他知道那是欲望，是无法自控的本能，是共度过发情期不久的alpha和omega之间天然的联系——至少他是这么让自己相信的。  
“你想让……你想让我怎么说，朗姆洛伯爵？”巴基强自忍住喉间的痕痒，冷笑着说，“告诉他们你强暴了我？让我怀了你的种，然后想利用这个孩子得到北境？”  
抚在他背上的那只手离开了，他似乎又能听见他紧咬牙关的声音。  
“我没有利用我的孩子！”恐怖堡伯爵一字一顿地说。  
巴基报之以一声嗤笑。

空气中的张力仿佛紧绷的弓弦，一时间只闻喘息之声。片刻后，朗姆洛恨声道：“我该咬你的，操你的那天晚上老子就该咬你了。老子倒想看看，带着崭新的结合伤，今天在广场上你还有什么话说。”  
巴基“哼”了一声：“你该庆幸你没咬我，伯爵大人。否则你今天看到的我就不会戴着黄金的首饰，我只会带上钢铁的‘寒冰’。”  
“然后指望那个红头发的婊子和那个只会动口的傻子替你杀了我？”朗姆洛也在冷笑。  
“不，”巴基缓缓道，“我会双手捧剑跪在三头龙的脚下，我会对她说，恭喜您公主殿下，学士们的笔会记得这一天，记得您接过了我的剑——这一天七国最后一片独立之地将不复存在，古老寒冬之王的血脉在此向铁王座屈膝。”

朗姆洛彻底被震住了，他在黑暗里圆睁双眼，仿佛被什么诡异的魔咒绑缚。  
许久、许久，也许过了一个冬天那么久。他的声音才再度响起，甚至不是愤怒，只有满满的不可置信：“你……你怎么可能这么做？”他说。  
“我当然可以这么做。”巴基回答，“伯爵大人，事到如今，我还有什么可失去的呢？”

“这是一局席瓦棋，而我已经落了我的子，所以尽管来吧，朗姆洛。只是你要记得，我是在君临长大的omega，黄金宫廷认得我的脸。你尽可以强行标记我，甚至杀了我取而代之，都无所谓。但是请你相信，在你彻底违背我意愿的那一刻，一定会有某只乌鸦、某个忠心的人甚至某个只想要金子的贪婪之徒赶往君临，他们会带去我早已写好的信，信中会禀告弗瑞陛下，北境已决定向铁王座屈膝。你觉得君临会放过这个千载难逢的机会吗？你觉得你的恐怖堡能阻挡魔龙的火焰多久？”  
“是的，史书上会记住我的名字，他们会称我为‘屈膝者’，我会成为omega这个族群软弱无能的又一个证明，令后世的闲人们扼腕叹息——可是那又怎么样呢？”  
“是的，我只是个omega，连自己的人生都无法自主。但是我依然能够毁灭北境，让你我玉石俱焚——想想吧，伯爵，你想要的终究是北境，并不是我这个人。”

朗姆洛的身体在黑暗中微微晃动了一下，他退半步，单膝撑在床沿。“你是个疯子，”他喃喃道，“你他妈的疯了吗？这样做对你究竟有什么好处？那天早上我向你发誓了，你还记得吗？我发誓给你alpha对omega最深的爱，我不会要求你给我北境，你可以和我分享王冠……你为什么还是不满足？”  
“我那天早上就回答你了，伯爵大人：我不愿意。你口口声声你的爱，可我只记得你给了我一个人对另一个人最大的侮辱——我们都是人，朗姆洛，我们都是人！心树目睹了这一切，冰原狼永远不会遗忘。”  
朗姆洛再退半步，他的腿仿佛已经无法支撑他的身体。他的愤怒像大风雪中的小火堆一样悄然熄灭了，只剩下无边无际的怨恨，以及哀伤。他忽又俯身向前，抱住了他。  
这次巴基依旧没有挣扎。  
“你这整颗心都被北风冻硬了的魔鬼！”他搂紧他，牙齿咯咯作响，“那些夜晚你是那么火热、那么温柔，那是我有生以来最为快乐的时候，现在为什么像冰一样硬，像雪一样冷呢？你究竟想要什么？你告诉我，我会达成你的全部愿望，我向你发誓。”  
“你做不到的，朗姆洛，”巴基轻声说，“长城会流泪，但长城永不融化。我只想要斯蒂夫活着回来……你能做到吗？”  
他搂抱他的手臂渐渐僵硬：“你知道那不可能——你到底想让我怎么做才会满意？你才会答应嫁给我？你才会给我们的孩子它应得的权利？”

“随便你，你可以继续求婚啊，用你的玫瑰花。直到你死心放弃的那一天。”  
“我是绝对不会放弃的。”  
“那就让吟游诗人赞颂你的痴情一片吧，伯爵大人，他们也许会传唱一千年。让一千年后的人们也知道，我是个冷血淫荡的omega，我不在乎……它是我的孩子，它姓雪诺，它永远不会属于你——北境永远不会真正属于你，即使我死。”

“我对人生已再无奢望——我已尽力活过我的人生，如今既无遗憾，也无奢望。”


	6. 黑衣

（三年以后）

长城在流泪，天空蓝的一碧如洗。  
在这个夏季的第八年末尾，他们纵马穿过鬼影森林。这里是长城以北，是传说中的妖魔与精怪的领地，马蹄踏着板结的白雪，落叶纷纷如同耳语。他们的目的地在半里格之外，森林于此突然荒芜，露出一片空白的圆环，圆环中心是环抱成一圈的九棵鱼梁木，每一棵上都刻着一张神态各异的脸；鲜红色的树脂在那些树皮表面凹陷的空洞中堆积，宛如凝结的永不滴落的血泪。  
天已黄昏，白昼和黑夜即将擦肩而过，现在正是时候了。

“跪下吧。”身着黑衣的首席游骑兵说。  
罗格斯将他的剑插在身前的泥土中，单膝跪在九棵鱼梁木中间。  
“请奉献守夜人的誓言，下跪之人，”游骑兵依照世代相传的古礼吟诵，“守夜人为王国效命，并非为了国王，并非为了贵族，也并非为了自身的生死荣辱。我们来时或者拥有显姓高名，或者生于凡俗平民之中，亦或者只是雪、沙、石头与花朵的孩子，这些都不重要。当我们奉上誓言，站起身时一切便已过去，你将于兹重获新生——你想好了吗？”  
“是的。”罗格斯回答。随着他的声音，白昼最后的丝丝光亮沉落消失，头顶只剩下一片转瞬即逝的灰蓝。他低垂着头，在先民的圣地吟诵誓言。  
“长夜将至，我从今开始守望，至死方休。我将不娶妻，不封地，不生子。我将不戴宝冠，不争荣宠。我将尽忠职守，生死于斯。我是黑暗中的利剑，长城上的守卫，抵御寒冷的烈焰，破晓时分的光线，唤醒眠者的号角，守护王国的坚盾。我将生命与荣耀献给守夜人，今夜如此，夜夜皆然。”  
“起来吧，”游骑兵说，“跪下时你是断绝来路、没有未来之人，站起时你就是守夜人的兄弟了。”  
罗格斯站起身。

游骑兵萨姆•威尔逊一把搂住他，给了他一个大大的拥抱。“欢迎你，大个子，”他笑着捶打他的背，“现在我们是兄弟了。”  
“萨姆，”罗格斯回抱他，“谢谢你这么久以来的照顾。”  
“别这么客气，兄弟，”萨姆说，开了个玩笑，“野人（指生活在长城以北的人类，是守夜人的主要敌人）都像你这样吗？讲话简直像个王子。”  
罗格斯笑而不答。

他们离开圣地，上马并辔而行。天色迅速转黑，宛如昨日爱人移情别恋的脸孔。即将走出鬼影森林之时，远处忽然传来一阵细碎声响，下个瞬间，马匹惊跳，一个巨大的影子疾扑上来，将罗格斯从马上直扑到地面。那影子和罗格斯翻滚在一起，于积雪中拉出一道杂乱的印痕，滚出老远终于停下。罗格斯哈哈大笑，他戴着手套的手掰着那黑影张大的嘴，一条又红又软的舌头舔上他的脸，黑暗与幽影中，两点碧绿的荧光突然亮起，罗格斯将手埋进又长又浓密的银色毛皮里。  
“别玩了，Winter，”他的笑容在喉咙里咯咯回响，双手顺着毛根向上，抚摸一对尖尖的狼耳，“坏孩子，你快把马吓跑了。”  
他起身拍掉身上的雪，狼在他脚边转着圈。萨姆站在不远处，一手拉着一匹躁动的马试图安抚。看到罗格斯回来，他挑起一边眉毛：“能不能和你的宝贝儿说说，下次你们亲热的时候也挑挑场合？”  
“对不起，萨姆，”罗格斯说，他蹲下去拍了拍Winter的脑袋，然后走过去拉住缰绳。  
“快点走吧，”萨姆催促，“司令官还在等我们。”

守夜人总司令泽莫爵士在黑城堡首塔的书房里，他刚刚写好了一封信，还坐在书桌前。  
“你们来了，小伙子们，”他抬头对两人说，“宣誓顺利吗？”  
“是的，大人，”萨姆回答，“罗格斯已经是我们的誓言兄弟了。”  
泽莫司令官从桌后站起来，罗格斯犹豫着是否要躬身行礼。“不必了，”泽莫说，“长城之上人人平等，人人皆是兄弟手足。你既然已经披上黑衣，就不再是守夜人的囚犯了，罗格斯，现在你是我们的一份子。我们都很欣赏你的才能，你肯加入实在是太好了。”  
他也给了他一个拥抱。

泽莫司令官回到书桌旁，捡起那封刚写好的信，信口封着墨黑的火漆。他将信递给萨姆，吩咐道：“这个夏天已经持续得太久了，小伙子们都要忘记凛冬的寒风究竟有多么冰冷，趁秋天还没有到来，我打算好好整饬一番长城上正在使用的几座城堡，以备不时之需，所以这次，就拜托你替我跑一趟吧。”  
萨姆接过信，问：“去哪里，大人？”  
司令官回答：“去临冬城，把信交给我的侄子。虽然我已经放弃了家名，毕竟还是他唯一活着的长辈。我仔细想了想，该说的话还是要说的，不管他听不听。”  
站在一旁的罗格斯忽然抬起头。  
萨姆脸上浮现出古怪的笑容：“大人，连您都听说了？难道他真的要嫁到多恩去？”  
“谣言就像风，萨姆，”泽莫摇头，“我从不相信任何道听途说。只不过巴基……他在南方待得太久了，他也许已经不再像个北境人，而我上次有机会和他好好交谈的时候，他还是个六七岁的活泼小鬼呢。当初皮尔斯决定要这么做时我并没有反对，可是谁又知道他会变成个omega呢？我的家族好多代没有过男性omega了，我想皮尔斯最后也后悔了吧。”  
“我说句不该说的话，大人，也许您应该回到临冬城去，”萨姆真心实意劝道，“您有这个资格，北境需要您，而omega无法统治——何况是那样的omega。”  
“我不会那么做的，我已发了誓。”泽莫回答，“冰原狼的传统就是长子继承临冬城，最小的儿子则穿上黑衣为王国服务，这是我们的家训，也是旧神的安排，心树自然会照料这一切。我之所以不让乌鸦送信，而是派你——我的首席游骑兵替我当使者，就是不想让某些人误解我的意思，凭空生出新的事端。我尊重我的誓言，我不会违背它，我只是担心北境；我希望巴基能明白这一点，及早结束他那种乱七八糟的生活——请把我的意思转达给临冬城的王子，萨姆。”  
“我一定做到，大人，”萨姆点头，忽然又笑了，“不过我觉得我这个首席游骑兵也当不久啦，也许过一阵子就该转给罗格斯，我觉得他比我合适多了。”  
泽莫不禁微笑：“威尔逊，你真是我见过的内心最为宽宏之人，不过说这些事还为时过早。或者，这样吧，你带罗格斯一起去如何？临冬城是守夜人最可靠的后盾和最忠实的盟友，过去的一千年如此，之后的一千年也会如此，你该带他去看看临冬城，他也该见识一下长城以南的世界了。”  
泽莫总司令把目光投向屋内的第三个人：“怎么样，罗格斯？你愿意和威尔逊一起去吗？”  
罗格斯站在那里，沉默着，半晌没有回答，最后他终于开了口：“大人，我能带Winter去吗？”

三天之后，他们启程出发。两名游骑兵骑着马，黑城堡里的七八位工匠和事务官则驾着马车跟在后面——他们是依惯例去临冬城装载补给物资的，刚好结伴成行。队伍才走了两里格，就发生了一件小小的意外，当Winter踩着无声无息的步点突然从路边的树林中窜出来时，好几个人都被吓得惊声大叫，队伍顿时乱作一团。萨姆•威尔逊连忙安慰他们：“没事儿，这是罗格斯的狼。”  
“他真是个异形者（精神可以和动物沟通的特殊能力者）吗？”有人战战兢兢问，“我还以为那只是传说里的故事。”  
“大个子来自长城以北，”萨姆看着罗格斯跳下马匹弯腰和Winter说话，就像是在哄一个调皮的孩子，随口回答，“那里本来就是传说中的世界嘛。”  
“他是个野人，还是个异形者，”那人小声嘀咕，“我总觉得他不可信任。”  
“嗨，伙计，”萨姆不太高兴地答道，“我还来自盛夏群岛哪，现在不是照样在这冷死人的地方？他穿上了黑衣，他发了誓，过去的一切都过去了。”  
他的声音可能有些高，Winter直楞楞竖着的尖耳朵忽然动了动，转头向他们呲了呲牙齿，紧接着罗格斯也转过头来，藏在络腮胡子里的嘴唇微微抿起。  
“……真邪性。”那名事务官小声嘟囔着，转身钻回了队伍中。

当天晚上扎营的时候，他们谈起了这件事。那时队伍中的其他人正围拢在营火边，一边聊闲话，一边传着一皮囊淡麦酒，只有罗格斯不见踪影。等到所有人都要就寝安排宿夜时，他才突然出现了，就像是从地底下冒出来那么突然。  
“没必要，”他说，“都去睡吧，Winter会帮我们看着的，它就在附近。”  
火堆旁的众人面面相觑。  
连萨姆都愣了一下，他看着他脖子上明显的汗迹。“你去哪儿了？刚才我找了半天。”他问。  
“和Winter去散步。”罗格斯回答。面无表情。  
那天晚上他们还是派了人值夜。

“……嗨，哥们儿，别这样，”等队伍里的大部分人都睡去了，两个游骑兵裹着纯黑的羊毛斗篷缩在马车旁的背风处，萨姆对他说，“他们害怕Winter，他们不了解你，别放在心上。”  
“我没有放在心上。”罗格斯说。  
“那就和我们坐在一起啊，”萨姆说，“大家喝喝酒，聊聊天，什么问题都会烟消云散。”  
“你们聊的那些话题……我不感兴趣。”罗格斯闷声回答。  
“我们也没聊什么啊？”萨姆已经快睡着了，他迷迷糊糊念叨着，忽然，脑海中灵光一闪，“喂，大个子！”他伸手捅捅罗格斯，“不会是因为……‘那个’吧，那些荤段子？哈哈！你不好意思？你不会没……没那个什么过吧？”  
罗格斯没回答。  
“真的没做过？”萨姆翻身坐起，睡意顿消，“不可能吧？瞧瞧你那身肌肉，你是个成年alpha啊！野人里总有omega吧？就算没有omega，女人总有吧？”  
罗格斯拉紧身上的斗篷，不满道：“你要把他们都吵醒了，威尔逊。”  
“啊哈！”萨姆躺回去，翘着腿，轻轻摇头，“那你可真惨，那档子事儿都没尝过味道，就跑来当守夜人了，真是白瞎诸神把你生成个alpha……不过没事儿，偷偷告诉你吧，其实鼹鼠村有做这个的女人，等咱们这趟回去，哥们儿带你去‘挖宝’。”  
没有回应。  
萨姆完全睡不着了，他索性把双臂交叠枕在脑后，望着头顶无垠的星海，一直望着。许久，他开了口：“你知道我来自盛夏群岛吧？”他问，不等罗格斯回答就继续说下去，“告诉你个秘密，我也曾经是个王子呢——只不过我父王有很多王子，我们国家的传统就是胜者得到一切，败者一无所有……然后我失败了，我连夜坐船出海，我的船被弥林的奴隶船盯上，我逃亡过半个世界，最后来到长城……我失去了莱利。”  
“莱利？”  
“我的伴侣，我的omega，现在也许是我兄弟的众多妃妾之一吧，毕竟赢家通吃……告诉你啊，大个子，操过omega的才叫alpha呢！”  
罗格斯很久很久都没有说话，仿佛是睡着了。就在萨姆终于要放弃聊天打算的时候，突然听见了他的声音。  
“那我也告诉你一个秘密吧，萨姆……其实我也曾是个王子呢……”  
“野人王子吗？”萨姆笑。  
“我也曾经有个伴侣……”罗格斯的声音飘飞在夜风里，“我也曾经爱过一个人，爱他胜过爱我自己，胜过这世间万物。”  
“他？是你的omega？”萨姆忽然来了兴趣，“后来呢？”  
“后来？后来……他死了。”  
罗格斯结束了对话。

无论如何，从第二晚开始，罗格斯终于也坐到了火堆边。虽然他只是默默坐着，并不参与谈话，只偶尔喝一口传过来的麦酒。又过了两天，他们不再需要安排人值夜了，寒风中奔跑着银白的鬼魂，眸子宛如发光的绿宝石。  
一路平安，整个队伍十分放松惬意，每天晚上在营火边天南海北地闲扯，几乎都会聊到那个话题——关于临冬城的王子，那个丧偶、立刻就怀上私生子、只有临时伴侣并且始终不肯结婚的omega。在北境，omega的数量极少，她们丰饶多产，性格温顺纤柔，他们是领主大人们深藏在城堡石墙后的无上珍宝，是裹在丝绒缎子里的昂贵猫眼石。从来没有一个omega像他那样，而他又是临冬城唯一的继承人。讲故事的人也许从来没有见过他，连远远看过一眼也不曾，但每一个故事里的他却都是相似的，总是出奇的美丽，始终美丽、淫荡且有着冰雪般的冷酷心肠。  
“……据说‘那位’每次热潮期都会换一个alpha，”有人说，不断挤眉弄眼，“有时候甚至同时要两个。”人群哄笑，啧啧称奇，发出猥琐的声音。  
“哈，伯爵满足不了他吗？”又有人感叹，酒精烧红了他们的脸，“Omega真是可怕啊。”  
他们说的是恐怖堡伯爵，“那位”的私生子的生父——如果传说属实的话。大家显然很喜欢大人物的阴私，各色下流的猜测层出不穷，以此为乐的人们笑成一团。  
罗格斯从阴影中站起身。  
“怎么了？”萨姆•威尔逊抬头问他。  
“去和Winter散步，”他回答，“小心些，今天晚上会下雪。”

他们正沿着国王大道不断南下，临冬城已然在望。道路两旁披满灰绿色松针的哨兵树连野成荫，那其间都是狼的乐园。罗格斯轻轻嗅了嗅，空气中雪意盎然，Winter正在回来的路上。  
他在林中找到一处特别幽暗的角落，千年积累的腐殖质轻软如同羊毛地毯。夜风冷到几近冻结，可他却毫无知觉，开始一件件脱下身上的黑衣，叠好藏进一个干燥的树洞里。  
今夜没有月亮，浓密的铅云遮蔽了头顶的一切，这里是森林的深处，寂寞如同死亡之谷，没有人看见他裸露的、肌肉发达的躯体，就像是七星圣坛上持剑而立的战士（战士是南方人信奉的七神化身之一）本人。罗格斯深吸一口气，屈膝跪伏在地上，他低低呻吟着，声音渐高，汇成咆哮，他的脊柱开始弯曲拉伸，四肢变得粗短而有力，红褐色的头发和胡须褪色消失，与此同时，金色的浓密的长毛从皮肤下面疯狂钻出，转瞬便覆盖了他的躯体。  
他在黑暗里甩甩脑袋，向前迈出两步，随即小跑起来。

他变成了一匹狼。


	7. 神木

他们于夜幕低垂时到达了临冬城。  
“你们当然可以进去，黑衫军永远是临冬城的贵客，”守门的卫兵说，语气却比措辞疏离许多。他小心翼翼地偷瞄了跟在队伍旁边的Winter一眼，狼在用那双幽绿色的眸子盯着他瞧，卫兵立刻握紧了手中的长剑，“……但是那怪物绝对不行！”他斩钉截铁道。  
“我不会和Winter分开的。”罗格斯只说了这么一句。  
萨姆夸张地一抚额：“我就知道会这样，”他嘟囔，转而对那卫兵解释，“这狼看着可怕，其实是只乖狗狗，你瞧，我们不都完好无损站在这里吗？谁也没有缺胳膊少腿啊。”  
那士兵没回答，不过从他紧握武器的戒备姿势可以看出，萨姆的调侃显然没有什么说服力。  
罗格斯上前一步，对那卫兵说：“我们是泽莫总司令的信使，那可否将这情况通报给王子殿下，也许他不介意Winter入城。”  
那士兵还是摇头：“王子殿下现在很忙，我明早才能把信送进去。”  
萨姆无奈，只好对其他人道：“那我们先退回去吧？我记得城外的避冬市镇有一间小酒馆，如果多花几个铜板，我想店主肯定乐意接待，不管我们有没有狼。”  
队伍里一阵骚动，显然经过了这一路长途跋涉，大家都无比渴望临冬城里那些有温泉水循环保暖的宽敞房间，何况这里的主人从来都将守夜人视为座上宾，向不吝于醇酒和美食的款待——这显然比某间木造小酒馆的酸啤酒与芜菁汤更有吸引力。  
“要不你们进城去，我可以和Winter在城外露营。”罗格斯说。  
萨姆还想说什么，忽然有人在铁栅那一边的黑暗里发问：“是萨姆•威尔逊吗？”  
那叫齐特的守卫连忙转头，惊讶道：“啊，队长！”  
而萨姆也立刻分辨出了说话人的身份，他高兴地大叫：“哈，你这家伙，怎么当上队长了？”  
来人穿了件朴素的皮甲，肩膀上扣着白色滚灰边的羊毛披风，背后背了一张鱼梁木长弓。他相貌普通，脸上笑嘻嘻的，整个人轻灵地从铁栅下的一米高的空隙间钻出，站在他们面前。在他出声之前狼就闻到了他，是个beta，罗格斯立刻反应到，同时深感诧异，他知道像临冬城这样七国顶尖的城堡，类似守卫队长的荣誉职位从来都是优秀的alpha骑士们竞争的焦点，北境的王子倒是做出了一个不寻常的决定。  
——如果那真的是他的决定的话。

“嗨，好久不见，黑乌鸦。”那人说。  
“克林特•巴顿！你这家伙，总算出头啦？我早知道你能行，真有你的啊！”萨姆显然和他很熟，上上下下打量了一番，忽然一拳擂在他肩膀上。  
克林特与他拥抱：“是啊，谁又能想到呢？愿心树与旧神庇佑我的主君。”他回答。  
他低头看了看狼，狼站在原地没有挪动，微侧着脑袋竖起一边耳朵端详他，克林特不禁微笑：“乖狗狗，”他促狭地说道，Winter立时伏低身子，喉咙里翻滚出低低的咆哮。  
“哇！它真的听得懂人话呢！”克林特啧啧称奇。  
“Winter不是普通的冰原狼，”萨姆解释，“它是罗格斯的伙伴——是的，别这样看着我，巴顿，我知道在长城以南，异形者和森林之子一样只是传说故事，但我曾在长城以北巡逻过十几次，我向你保证，那里依然有太多你没办法想象的事物。”  
克林特看向罗格斯的目光改变了——知道了这种事，任谁的目光都会改变，他礼貌地躬身，认真自我介绍：“我是克林特•巴顿，临冬城的守卫队长，”他说，“欢迎你，黑衣弟兄。”  
“……你好，我是罗格斯。”冰原狼的主人回答。  
萨姆大笑，替他介绍：“罗格斯是个异形者，说不定还是个野人王子咧，不过他自己什么都不记得了——黑城堡的学士说他在冰雪中冻了太久，脑袋又受了伤，能捡回一条命已算万幸——两年多以前我们在一次巡逻途中捡到了他，哦，不对，是捡到他和Winter，那时候先民拳峰之下的峡谷里发生了雪崩，野人的一个小部落整个被埋在了里头，全都没了命，只除了他们俩，我敢说要不是这只狼一直和他窝在一块，用体温替他保暖，他也早就冻死了，所以他们两个感情好得很，你是没办法把他们分开的。”  
“然后他就成了黑衣弟兄？”克林特睁大眼。  
“是啊，当守夜人总比当守夜人的俘虏强吧？虽然他缺了很多记忆，但脑子还是很灵光的，又天生有副使剑的好身板，你瞧瞧他那块头！在长城上我们都叫他大个子。你知道的，守夜人从来都是求贤若渴、来者不拒，总司令大人很欣赏他，说实话，我也很佩服他。”萨姆大大方方承认，又道，“不过我说克林特，你非要和我们站在城门口吹冷风聊天吗？至少给我杯好酒啊，再让我烤烤火，你想听的话，大个子的事我能给你说上一夜，我还指望你带我们去见王子殿下呢。”  
“对不起啊，我听得入了迷，从野人王子变成守夜人的汉子，这似乎比我从区区一个流浪骑手摇身一变成为临冬城守卫队长还要罕见呢。”克林特连忙招呼那叫齐特的守卫打开城门，放众人进入，然后陪他们走进城中，口中说着，“我带你们去见总管大人，他会安排你们住处，还有热酒热饭，王子殿下明早知道了你们到来的消息也一定会很快召见的，不过今天不行了……罗格斯，你的狼可以住在狗舍里吗？伯爵大人走时带走了大半猎狗，那里很空。”  
萨姆原以为脾气倔强的大个子一定还会要求和他的狼睡在一起，他已准备了为此再费番口舌，可谁料罗格斯竟然毫不迟疑点了点头，只是问：“王子殿下……已经休息了吗？”  
“没有，还早呢。”克林特回答，“他这会儿正在神木林里祈祷，我可没资格去打扰。”

临冬城占地极为广大，以至于城中心被高墙圈住的神木林繁衍成了一片真正的森林，灰绿的柏树与高大的哨兵树如同扈从骑士般围拢中心一泓冒着鼓泡的漆黑池水，湖边生着一颗高大的鱼梁木，枝干色如白骨，树叶仿佛片片鲜血染红的手掌，鱼梁木上刻着张悲怆的人脸，那是业已失去名字的远古神明留在世间最后的面孔。  
先民的血依然流转在北境的土地上，神木林是临冬城的至圣所。  
夜色笼罩中的临冬城四处都是暗影与死角，狼无声无息穿行其中，它的眼睛远比人类灵敏，耳朵也更为发达，它能听见依旧灯火辉煌的正厅里晚宴还未结束，多恩人喧闹的歌声充斥其间，它飞快穿过通向神木林的通道，通道旁正抱着长矛打瞌睡的守卫忽然惊醒，却除了眼前一花什么都没看见，于是他又把头低下去，他以为那只是一阵风。  
狼钻入林中，枝叶投下的阴影掩盖了它毛皮的光泽，千年堆积的腐殖质彻底吸去了它的足音，它向着记忆里黑水池的方向小跑而去，躲在距离水边最近的一棵粗大哨兵树后面，然后慢慢探出半个脑袋。是的，他就在那里，跪伏在心树下，曾经垂肩的长发削短了，露出秀气的双耳和如雪的脖颈，一件灰白的羊毛披风将他全身包裹。微风吹过，心树枝头千万片红掌轻轻摇曳，发出沙沙的音响，就像是往日光阴的回声。  
“……来者何人？何人来见旧神？”  
“北境王国与临冬城的继承人巴基殿下来此成婚。他是长大成熟的omega，更是嫡亲所生、血统纯正。他来此祈求诸神的祝福。何人要迎娶他？”  
“我。”那个人回答，“君临铁王座的王子斯蒂夫，金色的三头龙。我要迎娶他。何人将献出他？”  
“临冬城的泽莫，长城上的守卫，他的叔叔。”身穿黑色皮甲的守夜人总司令牵着他的手，“巴基殿下，你愿意接受这个男人作为你的alpha吗？”  
“我愿意。”他承诺。  
乌鸦的尖叫声于脑海中循环往复：愿意、愿意、愿意……

“……你要想清楚。”三眼乌鸦说，“你可以留下来，和我们在一起。一千个人中才有一个异形者，而一千个异形者中才有一个绿先知，这世间所有鱼梁木上的脸孔都是我们的眼睛，从南方到北方，从过去到未来——留下来，你可以在森林之子的坟墓中获得永生。”  
“不。”那个人回答，“我要回去。”  
“你无法回去。你生命的火焰业已熄灭，仅余魔法的余烬在燃烧，这是森林之子的魔法，是长城之北的魔法，而那堵冰墙会隔绝这一切，你永远无法逾越。”  
“可我要回去。”他坚持。  
“执迷不悟者啊！”三眼乌鸦的声音仿佛在叹气，“你须知欢愉短暂、悲恸长久，你须知盛夏不永、凛冬将至。心树的眼睛已经看到了模糊的未来，你所得之物绝非所求——这世间爱恨情仇皆为灰土，失去乃是凡人的宿命，何必如此？何必如此？”  
“我一定要回去。”他重复。  
“……好吧，”三眼乌鸦说，“愿野兽的毛皮包裹你的身体，愿冰雪之心关照你的灵魂，去吧，去吧——记得你的代价为何。”

狼前倾身体，就要从树后奔出，忽然，它的耳朵捕捉到一阵由远及近的脚步声，它立刻又将毛茸茸的脑袋缩了回去。  
风送来陌生的alpha的味道，一位身形瘦长的男子提着灯盏缓步行来,他有着乌木色的皮肤和典型的多恩人的相貌，身上皮甲的前胸用细碎的红宝石缀出日芒与长矛。  
危险，危险，危险。狼的预感在说话。  
它将身体的重心后移，却不知怎的踏上了一截落于地面的枯枝，断裂处发出轻脆鸣响，在寂静的神木林中清晰地吓人，那提灯的多恩人立刻将头转向此处。  
危险！狼瞬间依照本能行事，迅速向神木林深处钻去。那个声音忽然传入他的耳朵，久违的令人魂牵梦绕的声音。  
“怎么了？”那个声音在说话。  
狼停下了脚步。  
“林子里似乎有什么东西。”陌生的alpha回答。  
“不，我不是问这个，亲王殿下，”那个声音似乎包裹着模糊的笑意，可是狼已经跑得很远了，它已分辨不清，“这么晚过来，你是来找我上床的吗？”  
狼疾奔而去，泪水打湿了它腮边金色的长毛。

“……这么晚过来，你是来找我上床的吗？”巴基问。他从心树下站起身，斗篷委地，露出身上的丧服，以及胸口那枚三头龙的黄金饰针。  
“感谢您的邀约，王子殿下。”多恩领的亲王特查拉彬彬有礼回答，“虽然我很愿意与您共度良宵，但那并非我所求之事，您知道我的心愿为何。”  
巴基长吁一口气：“如果和你上床就能解决问题，”他苦笑道，“也许我真的会那样做的，那样一切都会简单许多。”  
特查拉微笑：“我们之间的问题原本就很简单，只要您说出那个字，其他都可以交给我。”  
巴基走向他：“你知道我不会说出那个字，当三年前你第一次来到临冬城的时候我就这么告诉过你了，亲王殿下。我不能放弃北境，而你不能放弃多恩，七国上下都不愿看到你我结合，你为何要一意孤行？”  
“三年前我的确是为北境而来，我实话实说，我的王子。”多恩亲王回答，“你当时便用这个理由拒绝了我，而我在返回多恩的路上思考了很久，最终我下令原路折返第二次拜访您——那一次我为你本人而来。”  
“我依然拒绝了你，如果你记得的话。”巴基接口。  
“是啊，你依然拒绝了我，感谢你对我说了实话，你说你永远无法忘记斯蒂夫王子，所以你不愿意再嫁，是吧？”  
“是，”巴基真的在叹气了，“我想我已经说得很清楚了，我真不明白两年之后你为何又回来，在大陆旅行就那么有趣吗？”  
“哈！”特查拉笑了，“当然不是，旅行本身真没什么意思，”他回答，“事实上每远离多恩一步，我的心就多牵挂一分，如今我夜夜睡在临冬城的石头房间里，于梦中看到的却始终是故乡红褐色的泥墙。”  
“那就回去吧，亲王殿下，我的朋友。”巴基轻声说，“不可否认，你给了我很大帮助，但是我真的不能对你说出那个字。为了无望的希望而远离你的多恩，这不值得。”  
“我这一次来正是为了多恩，”特查拉说，“第一次是为了北境，第二次是为了你，而这一次是为了多恩。我不远千里而来，不只是为我本人求娶毕生伴侣，也是为我的多恩寻找另一位统治者。”  
巴基的声音变轻了：“你忘了，亲王殿下，我是个omega，omega无法统治，人人都知道。”  
“在北境的确如此，”特查拉回答，“在君临、在兰尼斯港、在高庭、在青绿之地的确如此，但不是在多恩。多恩有自己的律法，我们的律法源自万船横渡的娜梅莉亚女王，源自洛伊拿人和维斯特洛人的结合，那是个好故事，我的王子，你愿意听听吗？”

特查拉亲王在心树下讲起多恩的历史，从遥远的英雄纪元时发生在大海另一边的战争讲起，那是住在大河之滨的洛伊拿人与古瓦雷利亚龙王们的战争，三百头巨龙的火焰烧干了河水，洛伊拿人的城邦一个接一个破灭，等待他们的唯有死亡和奴役。于是娜梅莉亚公主带领她残存的族人穿越战火、扬帆出海，十人中有九人都是omega以及不能上战场的女性beta，剩下一个则是未到青春发育期的小孩子，他们的alpha和男性beta亲人都已葬身沙场。公主带领他们乘着一万条船离开了故乡，经历恶浪、经历暴风、经历敌人的追击和内部的分裂，漂泊流浪半个世界，最终到达了维斯特洛大陆。他们登陆的地方就是多恩，干燥荒凉，遍布砂砾，二十多个地方领主和小王国各自为政，为每一处水源和每一块绿洲流干最后一滴血。  
“……我听过那故事，”巴基说，“娜梅莉亚女王遇到了沙船堡伯爵马泰尔，他爱上了她，他们结婚了，她封他为多恩亲王，就如她加冕自己成为多恩女王，然后他们连年征战，直到多恩一统，他们就是你的祖先，是不是？”  
“的确如此，”特查拉亲王说，“他们一起统治，直至亲王战死疆场。如今在阳戟城的王座厅，高台上依然留有他们当年的宝座，沙船堡的日芒与洛伊拿人的长矛在椅背上闪耀，而这两者的结合就是我们的族徽。多恩人相信婚姻的力量，我的王子，我们是战士女王的后裔。”  
“她是为了不起的女王。”巴基感叹。  
“是的，但是你也许不知道，她还是个omega。”特查拉回答。  
巴基愣住了。  
“女王一生丰饶多产，总共孕育了七个孩子，和马泰尔亲王生了五个女儿，还为她第三任丈夫生了两个儿子。而当多恩一统二十年后，在她的统治终结之时，却没有将王位传给她的alpha长子，而是传给了她和亲王所生的长女，一位beta——是的，在多恩，无论是男性还是女性，是alpha、beta还是omega，都有着同等的继承权。在多恩，女性也可以统治，omega也可以统治，只要你符合律法，只要你有统治的才能。”  
巴基必须承认，他是真的被打动了，这是斯蒂夫死后的第一次。他忍不住畅想那个遥远而陌生的世界，那里烈日炎炎，连冬天也不会落雪；他想象晚香花芬芳馥郁，自己坐在流水花园的屋檐下，静静聆听熟透的血橙从枝头掉落的声音。  
在那里他不只是个omega，他还将是个人。

“我不会向你要求北境，我的王子，”特查拉亲王最后说道，“我甚至也不会向你要求你的心，虽然我相信总有一天那也会属于我的，我只是想为你提供另外的选择：你可以将你的儿子划归正统，他将继承你的临冬城——我请求你离开北境，而我的回报则是与你共享多恩。”  
 


	8. 李子

巴基被一阵哭泣般的狼嚎惊醒，醒来时忽然不知自己身在何方。等待怦怦狂跳的心脏平复，他从床上堆叠的毛皮间爬起身，走到半敞的长窗前。长夜将尽，冷风从窗外吹入，遥远的苍穹尽头业已泛出一层青白，天欲破晓。  
昨夜他或许又做了狼梦？或许没有，他记不清了。近来连普通的梦都已鲜少光顾，冰墙与雪原全都消失不见，生命的火焰越烧越冷，难道这一切终究不过是他精神错乱的幻想？他早该顺从于命运吗？  
巴基没有呼唤侍从，回到床边开始穿衣服，他打开衣柜取出他的厚斗篷，又从墙上摘下龙骨弓和箭袋，推门离开了卧室。门外站着的守卫见他无声无息出来，几乎吓了一跳。“殿下……”那人的话才说了一半，已被巴基挥手制止,“我去练箭，别跟着。”他吩咐，这冻结的沉郁世界委实令他窒息。

临冬城的弓箭场在首堡古老倾颓的残塔之下，筑城者布兰登初建此地之时，这里曾是内院的一部分。后来光阴变幻，沧海桑田，高塔在烈火中坍塌，整座首堡因而弃置荒废，到如今已成了乌鸦和石像鬼的乐园。古老的石块变为了新武器库地基的一部分，而那曾经人来人往的中庭小广场，如今唯有箭垛孤独矗立，浑不知今夕何夕。  
巴基活动了一下手指，两膀用力，缓缓搭箭弯弓。他体味着肩臂肌肉令人愉悦的紧绷和酸胀，指尖轻颤，微眯的眼猛然睁大，箭矢便如一道灰色的闪电激射而出，径直插入远处箭靶的红色的准心。  
巴基喜爱射箭，天生就是个好射手，当他还是孩子时，临冬城的老教头曾向他的父亲皮尔斯陛下夸赞：“小王子的骑术与剑技俱佳，更加难得的是，还有双鹰隼般的利眼”。那时候的他还未曾去国远行，更没有分化出第二性别，那时候他无忧无虑，万事顺遂，一切与如今可有多么不同……  
巴基射出一箭，又射一箭，支支全都正中靶心，直到两臂和手指酸痛麻木，额头滴下汗水，心口压着的千钧重担才仿佛松快了一些……弓箭能令他心绪平静精神集中，弓箭总能慰藉他的软弱；当斯蒂夫还在时，他最喜欢做的事情莫过于与他一起策马在狼林中奔驰，狩猎麋鹿和野狐，甚至还有狼——哦，不，他不该去想这个……  
一阵弓弦声从身后传来，远处的箭靶撼动，大片灰白箭羽中出现了一支紫色。巴基回过头，看见他任命的守卫队长克林特•巴顿正站在不远处，缓缓放低手中的鱼梁木长弓。  
“不错嘛，”巴基微笑，“来比比？”  
克林特耸耸肩：“我可不和您比射术，殿下，您的弓太占便宜了。”  
巴基不禁放声大笑，的确，克林特•巴顿的武器只是临冬城军械库中的普通精品，而他拿着的却是希世奇珍。这柄龙骨弓是他多年前初到君临时，弗瑞陛下为表重视赠给他的见面礼。“听说你的箭术很好，巴基王子，”他记得那一天铁王座的主人说，“这弓来自于浩劫之前的瓦雷利亚，是烈焰、龙骨和古代魔法的结晶，可惜我的孩子里没有特别喜欢用弓箭的，就送给你吧。希望再过几年，能看到你拿着它在比武大会上扬名。”黄金宫廷举行的比武大会从来都是七国顶尖的盛事，巴基和所有的少年一样，也曾梦想着参与其中，让吟游诗人为他的荣耀谱写一曲歌谣传唱千古，但那都只是童年的幻梦，早随着青春期的到来彻底湮灭无踪。他的命运已经永远地改变了，往事再不可追。  
“命运真不公平啊……”巴基不由喟叹。他本性向往天空，却无奈身陷囹圄，坐困愁城，命运为何要将他生为一个omega？为何偏偏是他？  
“哈！”克林特接口道，“当然了，有人生来就是国王、贵族或者大领主，而我爹却是个倒霉的御林看守，因为一只野鸡被执法官逮住，那位大人逼他选择，是丢掉右手，还是去长城，你猜猜他是怎么选的，殿下？”  
巴基沉吟片刻：“穿上黑衣就能不失荣誉，所以他去了长城？”  
克林特大笑：“小人物哪有什么狗屁荣誉，当然不。他知道他去了长城，我和我老妈肯定活不过那个冬天，所以他把自己的手砍了……殿下，他的手不过和贵胄们桌上的一道菜色等价，您说，命运何曾公平过？”  
巴基若有所思，半晌无语，许久之后方才回答：“你说得对，克林特，我沉湎于自己的悲剧之中太久了，不可改变的事多想无益……我这样挺可笑的，是不是？”  
克林特的回答则是又一耸肩：“这我怎么知道？王子殿下，这是您的人生。”  
是啊，巴基想，这是我的人生。

克林特•巴顿告诉他，夜里有一队守夜人从长城来，领头的是黑城堡的首席游骑兵萨姆•威尔逊，他似乎是替泽莫总司令送信的。巴基昨晚和特查拉亲王散步结束后直接回房就寝了，今早又独自出来，倒真的还不知道发生了这件事。  
“看来我该回去了，巴顿，方便的话，你帮我去和威尔逊说一声吧，问问他半小时后有没有兴趣来我的房间和我共进早餐。”  
“我可不是您的侍从。”克林特语带调侃。  
巴基哈哈大笑，一抬手，将手中的龙骨弓向克林特掷去。“不白让你跑腿，这是你的酬劳。”他说。  
克林特•巴顿大吃一惊，他几乎是手忙脚乱方才接住长弓，张口结舌说不出一句完整的话。“这……这可不行，殿下，太贵重了，这……”  
巴基摆摆手，人已转身离去。“从今往后，拿着它好好保护我吧，与其整天挂在墙上当装饰，这把弓也会更喜欢被人使用……至于我，我是个omega，omega自有omega的战斗之道。”

临冬城有炉火永不熄灭的大厨房，早餐于半小时后准时送进了主堡二楼的小起居室，和首席游骑兵几乎同时到达。萨姆•威尔逊走进门厅，看着面前身穿宽松晨袍的北境继承人，下意识的将目光低垂下去，避免去看他的脸。  
“……因为我是个omega？”萨姆听到对方在说话，他连忙抬起眼，看到巴基伸手从桌上的水果篮里取出一枚紫黑色的圆球，咬了一口，施施然坐下，用拿着半颗水果的那只手指了指对面的椅子，略有些口齿不清的解释道，“因为我是个omega，又选择在卧室外间约见你，所以你觉得不自在？”  
萨姆半生阅尽世事，早非青涩少年，他面前这人显然也没有处在热潮期，身上的气味寡淡，宛如新雪，毫无魅惑之意，可是不知为什么，站在他面前，向来口齿伶俐的萨姆•威尔逊突然有点接不上话了，他毫无道理的想起了他的莱利，临冬城王子当然不是莱利，但是……但是他是个omega啊——他真的没有见过这样的omega，这也算是omega吗？  
隐隐的，他大概意识到他那些“盛名”是怎么得来的了。  
“抱歉，”巴基告诉他，“早上出了些汗，刚换了身衣服，现在我饿了。你若觉得不自在，我们过会儿可以换个地方再谈。”  
“不，不必，”萨姆连忙落座，“感谢您的邀约，我荣幸之至。”

早餐很丰盛，有掺了蜂蜜的牛奶和浸了柠檬的热红酒，有面包、麦粥、熏肉和煮蛋，当然最显眼的还是那篮紫黑色的水果，颗颗汁水饱满，甜如蜜糖。  
“这是多恩的李子吧，”萨姆拿起一颗品尝，判断道，“多恩的李子总有一股血橙的味道。”  
“是啊，”巴基点头，“在北境可算是稀罕物，我知道长城上的誓言兄弟来自天南地北，请相信我绝无冒犯之意，但你的肤色……所以我猜你会喜欢这个的。”  
“十分感谢，殿下，”萨姆心中升起一团暖意，同时他更加谨慎措辞了，因为面前这个omega不光完全不像个omega，甚至也没有王子该有的架子，实在令人摸不着头脑。  
“我似乎见过你……我们曾经见过面的，是吧，威尔逊？”巴基问。  
“的确如此，殿下，”萨姆尽量措辞谨慎，“我曾随您叔叔一起来过临冬城，在您、在您婚礼之时。”  
巴基不禁莞尔，抬手支着下颌，声音如同叹息:“那真是好久好久之前的事了，那时候我还是个小鬼，身上都是夏天的味道，全然不知凛冬将至……”  
这下萨姆彻底不知该如何作答，气氛陷入尴尬的冷场。

巴基瞟了他一眼，垂首吐出口中的果核，语气突然变得郑重起来。“做不到是吗？”他问。  
“什么？”萨姆迷惑不解。  
“你想暂时忘记我是个omega这件事，哪怕只忘记这一会儿，你努力了，但是你做不到，是不是？你的想法全都写在脸上呢。”  
萨姆无话可说。  
巴基微笑，只不过那微笑中并未到达眼底。“好吧，我想我该学会接受现实……将我叔叔的信给我吧，首席游骑兵。”

萨姆•威尔逊从贴身内袋里取出那封信递过去，巴基接在手中，先检查了封口处纯黑的蜡印，然后才轻轻拆开，仔细阅读起来。  
几分钟后，他抬起头，目光凌厉地望着信使：“叔叔说你全权代表他的意志，这没错吧？”  
萨姆点头。  
巴基折起信纸：“他希望我结婚……不，或者说，他在命令我结婚，越快越好——即使那意味着我会抛弃北境，嫁去多恩，他也无所谓吗？”  
萨姆•威尔逊急道：“您已决定舍弃北境的继承权？”  
“当然不，”巴基摇头，“但这是一个可能性。”他用手指点了点桌上的水果篮，“亲王殿下现今就住在临冬城里，我们刚刚品尝的就是他的礼物之一，他昨天晚上又向我求婚了——你看，我拥有很多可能性，是不是？”  
萨姆只有继续点头。  
“我可以嫁给特查拉亲王，得到多恩的王位；也可以下嫁某位诸侯，我想最好是一位血统高贵、领地强大但个性软弱头脑也不太聪明的alpha，我会给他王冠和继承人，然后和他讲条件，告诉他临冬城只属于我，他应该生活在他的城堡中，我们井水不犯河水；我甚至可以随便嫁给某位小贵族、有产骑士甚至流浪骑手，他们要的更少，只需半边床榻就可以满足，最多再加上金子，是的，北境诸侯们不会乐见于此，这件事有风险，但依然是种可能性……你看，我拥有这么多可能性，只要我不做出任何选择，就永远有主动权；而我一旦选择了其中之一，反而会彻底失去其他。既然人们总认为omega只需要子宫，不需要脑子，那么请你来回答我，首席游骑兵，我为什么要结婚？”  
巴基目光灼灼，如同实质，那一瞬间，令守夜人想起了北境之王的族徽。临冬城的历代主人都是先民的后裔，他们的身体里始终流淌着奔狼之血。  
这一刻，他终于忘记了王子殿下的性别，忘记了他属于那个必须小心翼翼呵护的珍贵族群，他开始将他当成一个必须拼尽全力才能决出胜负的对手……或者伙伴。“短时间内的确如此，但这局势无法长久维持，您总要做出决断的，”萨姆指出他计划中的漏洞，“您一天无法做出决断，承受的压力就会与日俱增，各方势力间的平衡也会越来越难以把握。恕我直言，您本身的力量着实有限，就像是幼儿无法持续挥舞双手巨剑，您能坚持多久呢？一旦您无法坚持了，恐怕到时连选择一个不太坏的结果也不能如愿，总司令很担心这一点……”  
“……我不知道自己能坚持多久，但我想试试，”巴基微笑着打断他，这一回并非出于礼貌，而是真真正正的在笑着，笑容轻快，甚至略显狡黠，“请告诉我叔叔，我理解他的担忧，血统的延续，家族的名声，这些我都理解……但我是个omega，软弱与愚蠢和omega同床共枕，理智从来都不是omega的优点，对不对？我身体里的那个omega已决定这么做，我会继续等待，无论会面临什么结果，反正对我来说，并没有什么‘不太坏’或者‘相对最好’的结果，除了我真正想要的，其他的未来全都没有区别……”  
萨姆•威尔逊越听越是皱眉，终于忍不住开口询问：“那么您到底想要什么，王子殿下？”  
巴基的眼睛微微眯起：“奇迹。”他回答，他的手指在胸口金色的饰针上滑过。

萨姆沉默，他明白自己此行大约要辜负总司令的期望了，无论临冬城的继承人所谓的“奇迹”究竟是什么，大抵是没有办法令他的叔叔满意的。他甚至开始怀疑那些流言蜚语是否蕴含着某些真实，难道说王子殿下已经有了疯癫的倾向？萨姆迟疑着想要再说些什么，忽然听见远处传来一声悠长的号角——在长城，号角的一声长音代表兄弟归来。  
桌边一直谈笑自若的巴基猛地变了脸色，他立刻站起身，手指紧张地扣住桌缘。号角的长音绵延不散，马蹄人声，由远及近，窗外，临冬城的中庭迅速喧嚣起来。  
只过了几分钟，萨姆•威尔逊就听见门外楼梯间响起一阵嘈杂，紧接着门被粗暴无礼的从外面推开。一位身穿黑色皮甲和血红披风的中年贵族大踏步走进门来，短发乌黑，鬓角有两道银丝，眼珠像深邃的琥珀石。  
见他孤身出现，巴基全然失去了之前的镇定，他大声喝问：“弗兰克呢？朗姆洛，你这混蛋，愿异鬼现在就把你抓去，快把我儿子还给我！”  
“嘘……弗兰克好好的，别这么神经紧张，我让手下带他去马厩骑小马了，”恐怖堡伯爵走到近前，轻蔑地瞥了一眼起身行礼的萨姆，“难道你想让他上来亲眼看看自己的papa是怎么和只黑乌鸦勾三搭四的？”  
“滚！”巴基气急败坏，伸手抓起桌上的果篮砸向他的脸。篮中剩下的几只李子甩了出去，紫黑色的汁水四溅飞散。  
布洛克•朗姆洛侧头躲开果篮，趋身向前一把攥住他的手，刹那间攻击性十足的alpha信息素充斥了整间屋子。萨姆感觉非常、非常不舒服，本能在疯狂叫嚣着让他冲上去争斗，解救那个未结合的omega据为己有，或者赶快避开强者的地盘，而首当其冲的巴基更是双颊涨红，身子发抖，显然已不堪重负。  
视一旁的守夜人如无物，布洛克•朗姆洛慢慢倾身下去，吻住了巴基的嘴唇。在他的掌握中，omega已经失去了反抗能力，只能恨恨地瞪着他，眼中泛出闪闪泪光。  
“你还是这么火辣，王子殿下，”朗姆洛冷笑，将头埋在他颈边深深嗅了一下，“以为你当了多恩人的婊子我就不敢回来了？我当然要来了，时间快到了，是不是？你觉得我会把热潮期的你丢在一群蠢蠢欲动的alpha中间？让你随便对他们中的某个人张开腿？嗯？”  
巴基在发抖，张大了嘴却只能艰难地呼吸。信息素的压制力过于强大，他不光无法挣扎，甚至连胸口的肌肉也开始僵硬麻痹，喉管中发出嘶嘶的气音。  
萨姆终于看不下去了：“住手！放开他！”他高声喊道，“王子快要窒息了。”而几乎与此同时，门再一次被大力撞开，以克林特•巴顿为首，几名城堡守卫鱼贯而入，人人手持利剑，剑尖对准恐怖堡伯爵一人。朗姆洛的目光冷酷而鄙夷的从他们身上掠过，他的手依然掐着巴基的下颌。“这就是你的骑士吗，巴基？”他问omega，“披黑羽毛的乌鸦？出生低贱的农夫之子？还有这个……一个beta？哈！”  
克林特•巴顿向前一步，沉静答道：“放开王子，否则我不客气了。”  
大量信息素在狭小的空间内冲撞爆炸，搅起无形的飓风，巴基终于趁机摆脱了朗姆洛的压制，他猛地甩脱他的手向后两步，后背贴紧墙壁，克林特•巴顿趁机持剑挡在他身前。萨姆•威尔逊犹豫了一下，也靠过去扶住巴基的胳膊，试图用自己的信息素安抚他的情绪。对alpha来说，保护一个未结合的omega完全是一种本能。  
朗姆洛目光如刀，一一从他们脸上掠过，但他的谈话对象依然只有巴基一人：“马上就是我儿子弗兰克的三岁命名日了，王子殿下。我这次回来就是为了给他举办一场盛大的庆典，那将是北境百年未见的盛会。巴基，我已经忍耐你够久了，现在我告诉你我会怎么做：在这次庆典结束的时候，假如你不宣布承认他，那么我会宣布的。我会给他我的姓氏，给他恐怖堡，我倒看看谁敢反对。至于你，你想要这座城的话我就留给你，弗兰克会作为我的继承人和我一起生活，他不会再回来了。”  
恐怖堡伯爵露出残酷的微笑：“你尽管在这里玩你的追逐游戏吧，小婊子，记住，十年之后你将看到，你的儿子是怎么对待你的。”


	9. 狼血

正午时分，萨姆•威尔逊终于在大厅长桌的一角找到了罗格斯。“你去哪儿了？从昨晚上起就没见到你了。”他问。  
“你呢？你去哪儿了？”罗格斯反问他，“你身上信息素的味道……难道和人打了一架？”  
“你鼻子真灵，跟你的狼似的，”萨姆苦笑着嗅嗅自己的袖口，却只闻到大厅里满布的饭菜的气味，“其实是差点打了一架……说来话长，我觉得咱们这次恐怕要无功而返了。”  
罗格斯“哦”了一声，低头从自己的餐盘里挑出两块芜菁。  
“不用吃太饱，”萨姆用胳膊肘捅捅他的侧肋，“晚餐时王子殿下会单独宴请咱们，菜色会好很多。”  
罗格斯沉默不语，许久，他问：“为什么？”  
“什么‘为什么’？噢，对，我忘记了，你不懂这个。记得吗？我说过的，临冬城是守夜人的朋友，每一个黑衣兄弟到这里来，都会被北境之王待为上宾，宴会是礼仪的一部分。”  
“我不想去，”罗格斯说，“我不喜欢这种场合。”  
“你必须去，兄弟，”萨姆拍拍他的肩，“总司令阁下，还有我，我们都很看好你，总有一天你会当上首席游骑兵的，也许这一天很快就会到来，当首席游骑兵除了要会巡逻、会战斗，还要掌握很多其他技能，比如和大领主们打交道。”  
罗格斯还想反驳，话未出口，大厅的另一边突然骚动起来。此刻长桌旁全都是正在用餐的城堡守卫、雇佣骑手还有客人们带来的部署臣僚，一群多恩人占据了壁炉边的荣誉位置，另一群穿血色披风的恐怖堡骑士和士兵们盘踞在左近，现在两伙人不知道为什么发生了争执，正在高声互骂，“砰”的一声巨响，一张长桌被掀翻在地，仆妇尖叫，杯盘满地乱滚。  
萨姆不禁撇了撇嘴，压低声音对罗格斯说：“要我说他真该马上结婚，无论嫁给谁都好，否则不知道有多少人会为此而流血，毕竟alpha的愚蠢天性注定了我们会为omega打生打死，你看着吧，乱子会越闹越大的。”  
“……他会嫁给谁？特查拉亲王吗？”罗格斯突然问。  
“谁知道呢？多恩的亲王或者恐怖堡伯爵——他儿子的父亲，传言是真的——谁知道呢？谁知道omega会怎么想，他告诉我他在等待‘奇迹’，异鬼才明白那是什么意思……”  
游骑兵的话还没有说完，厅堂彼方的纷争已然升级，不知是谁率先拔出了佩剑，随即哐啷啷一阵金铁交击之声，恐怖堡这边的骑士们兵刃出鞘，多恩人则纷纷拿起了自己的长矛和圆盾，隔着歪倒的长桌对峙。正在吃午餐的闲杂人等连忙起身离座，远远躲开，两伙人旁边立刻空出一圈。  
萨姆对那边努了努嘴，言下之意无疑是你瞧我说的没错对吧？罗格斯似乎也想离开，却被他一把拉住：“没事，安心坐着吧，这位置多好，现在看得更清楚了，”他告诉他，“我们是守夜人，王国的纷争与我们无关，我倒想看看哪个不长眼的冲老子挥剑，早上那场架没打成，我还真有点手痒呢。”  
罗格斯没有回答他的话，他的目光已被场中恐怖堡诸人的首领吸引去了，那是个身材高大的骑士，肌肉发达，甲胄俱全，栗色头发剃得很短，手持一柄重剑。  
萨姆发觉了异样，顺着他的目光望过去：“那是巴图克爵士，恐怖堡的侍卫首领吧，他怎么了？”  
“……没什么，随便瞧瞧而已。”罗格斯垂下头去，握紧手中的切肉匕首。

正闲话间，变故再起，一位血色披风的骑士从门外疾奔进来，径直跑到巴图克爵士身边。两人只交换了三言两语，巴图克便招呼所有手下急匆匆离开了大厅，留下莫名其妙的多恩人面面相觑。罗格斯几乎是同时站起身，果断跟了出去，任萨姆•威尔逊在身后呼唤，全然置之不理。没办法，萨姆也只好追出大厅，只觉满心疑虑，不由担忧起来。  
他们尾随着大队人马来到临冬城的训练场，这里毗邻猎人门，是一大片空地，旁边坐落着马厩和兽舍。此处局面显然更加混乱，恐怖堡诸人已将兽舍大门围了个水泄不通，而他们的伯爵大人正在大发雷霆：“……到底是谁把这怪物放进城里的？叫你们跟着弗兰克，全都是死人吗？还留着身上的皮做什么！”  
怪物？萨姆•威尔逊莫名打了个寒噤，他冲上去一把抓住正在往人群中挤的罗格斯，将他硬生生往回拽。“你难道没把Winter拴住？”他小声问他。  
罗格斯冷冷瞪他一眼，脸上的表情几乎可算狰狞。萨姆觉得他简直完全变了一个人——自从进了这座城，大个子的行为举止越来越不正常了。首席游骑兵更加用力地抓住罗格斯的手臂：“千万别过去，你快走！”他冲他低吼，“弗兰克•雪诺就是临冬城王子和恐怖堡伯爵的私生子，万一是Winter弄伤了他，他们肯定不会放过你的……你还是快回黑城堡去，剩下的交给我来处理。”  
罗格斯并不答话，只是猛力挣扎，可萨姆就是不肯放手。“别管狼了，”他急切地催促，“朗姆洛真的会剥了你的皮的！”

“……都给我让开！”  
正在此时，一个声音从人群外传来。罗格斯的动作猛地一顿，身体瞬间僵在原地，萨姆趁机将他拉向旁边。  
巴基王子显然也是刚刚得到消息，他脚上还穿着室内软鞋，只在便服上系了一条羊毛披风，脖颈与两颊因奔跑而微微发红。他身后跟着克林特•巴顿以及几名城堡守卫，径直分开人群走到朗姆洛身边。  
“到底怎么搞的？”他朝恐怖堡伯爵怒喝。  
朗姆洛脸色铁青，毫不客气地回敬：“我还想问你是怎么搞的呢！我怎么知道你这里会有狼？”  
“狼？”巴基怔住，“什么狼？”  
朗姆洛已然气急败坏，口不择言：“你不知道？在你的屋檐下发生这种事你都不知道，你脑子里除了……还有什么！”  
无论是身份还是权柄，这两位在北境都算是数一数二的大人物，背地里纵然有再多恩怨情仇，在人前相处向来礼貌周到符合身份，脸上挂着的面具无可挑剔。但此刻，无论是巴基还是朗姆洛全都顾不上了，两个人直接在众目睽睽之下大吵起来，宛如一对村夫愚妇。显然，如果之前还有谁不知道弗兰克•雪诺的真实身份的话，此刻见了这场景，他们也不难猜出个八九分。  
“……滚开！和你的人一起滚远点！”巴基以这句话终结争吵，无视朗姆洛的阻拦，径直向兽舍门口走去。空场上阳光灿烂，兽舍内却是一片昏暗，巴基站在光明与阴影之间，待看清眼前情景，不由倒吸一口冷气。  
他摆手示意身后诸人安静，然后极慢、极慢地俯下身，单膝跪地，轻声向内招呼：“弗兰克？你能听得见吗？过来，到papa这儿来，乖孩子……”  
过了好一会儿，阴影中走出一双小靴子，小靴子上方是个浑身包裹皮裘，脸颊胖嘟嘟的男孩儿。他径直扑进巴基怀里，奶声奶气的叫他：“papa，抱！”巴基几乎立刻就搂紧了他，不光搂紧，整个身体立刻扑倒，用背脊把男孩儿牢牢护在怀里。  
人群一片哗然，响起连声惊叫，胆小的已经准备转身溜走。因为在那男孩儿身后，赫然还跟着一匹大如马驹的野兽，浑身雪白，两只眼睛里燃烧着碧绿的火苗。  
“这不是普通的野狼，这是……这是冰原狼啊！”有人认出了这传说中的凶灵，恐怖堡的人马立刻护住他们的主君，巴基的护卫们也持剑向前，小心翼翼逼近那个怪物。  
狼感知到了危险来临，它前爪压低，身子重心后移，显露锯齿般的尖牙，摆出了攻击的架势。  
气氛简直紧张到了极点，十几把十字弓瞄准了冰原狼，而狼一个扑击，就足以咬断巴基近在咫尺毫无保护的脖颈，大啖他的血肉。在这简直就要窒息的时刻，一个清亮的童声突然响起。弗兰克•雪诺挣扎着从巴基怀里钻出一个小脑袋，笑嘻嘻地说：“乖狗狗……papa，看乖狗狗。”  
狼闻声向他呲了呲牙，越发逗得他咯咯笑出声。  
巴基听到了孩子的笑，颤抖地抬起头，那匹冰原狼慢慢站直身体，彻底从阴影中踱出。一人一狼，两双颜色几乎一模一样的碧绿眼瞳互相对视着，空气在那瞬间凝固，场中忽然寂静无比，连一根针掉落的声音都响如雷鸣。  
狼伸出舌头，舔了舔巴基的脸。

高贵的omega、天真的稚子以及传说中的凶兽，这简直是吟游诗人歌谣里的场景。一片哗然之中，不知是谁最先赞叹：“果真是奔狼之血啊！”随即响起了声声附和。有人大声向旧神祈祷，更有人喜极而泣，为这神迹般的画面感动莫名。唯有巴基对这一切恍若无闻，他抱紧他的儿子，半跪在地上，只顾怔怔地望着眼前那匹冰原狼。  
许久之后，他小心翼翼地伸出手去，轻轻摸了摸野兽颈后的长毛，犹豫着叫它：“……Winter?”  
狼在他手腕上蹭了蹭。  
“你真的是我梦里的……那他呢？你把他带回来了吗？”  
狼无法作答，却好似能够明白他的心意，温热的舌头将他脸上滚落的泪珠舐去。

“还傻站着干什么？去，把王子殿下拉开，然后杀了那只怪物。”朗姆洛突然命令。  
恐怖堡的从人吃了一惊，但他们早已习惯了对主君的命令无条件服从，只略微犹豫，便重新举起的手中的长剑和十字弓。  
“住手！”人群外有人高喊。巴基的脸立刻转向声音来处，待发现是身穿黑衣的萨姆•威尔逊，眸子中的亮光瞬间就黯淡了下去。  
朗姆洛根本不理睬守夜人，只催促巴图克爵士：“快点！”巴图克连忙点头，就要上前去拉巴基。  
“……住手，”巴基对巴图克说，他抬手擦去眼泪，站起身来，将弗兰克抱在怀里，冷淡地望向朗姆洛，“这里是我的临冬城，不是你的恐怖堡，还轮不到你发号施令。”  
朗姆洛的脸色由青转红，显然是愤怒到了极点。  
巴基不理他，转向萨姆•威尔逊：“威尔逊，这是……你带来的冰原狼？”  
其实此刻萨姆也是稀里糊涂，局势变化的太快，他还没完全弄明白，出言阻止只不过是下意识的反应罢了，毕竟他不能眼看着罗格斯的伙伴死在这里。听到巴基的问题他一时之间不知道该怎么回答才好：如果不说实话，有意欺骗王子可是大罪；而如果说实话，罗格斯不止是个刚刚归化的野人，还是长城之外的异形者，谁知道Winter会不会当真闯祸，或者恐怖堡伯爵会不会迁怒于他，刻意找大个子的麻烦怎么办？左右为难之下，他的回答也变得含糊起来：“啊，殿下，这狼是……我的……那个……”

“……巴基？你没事儿吧！”  
萨姆的话还没说完，变故又起，人群再次让开一条通路，多恩亲王特查拉殿下到了。他自然也带着数名多恩侍卫，这些来自维斯特洛大陆南方的武士从未见过这般硕大的野兽，警惕之余又各个露出好奇的神色。  
特查拉的表情却没有什么变化，他轻轻瞟了一眼依偎在巴基脚边的冰原狼，仿佛那只是一只普通的猎狗，就把目光移到了临冬城王子的脸上。  
“我听说你有危险……不过现在看来好像是虚惊一场。”  
“谢谢您的关心，亲王殿下，”巴基彬彬有礼回答。他想起了怀中的弗兰克，于是介绍道：“这是我儿子……弗兰克，向亲王殿下问好吧？”  
男孩儿回头看了一眼多恩人，却丝毫没有打招呼的意思，又把头转了回去，小脸深埋在巴基的脖颈下。  
巴基搂着他，微微苦笑。

站在旁边的朗姆洛冷笑一声，气氛瞬间变得异常尴尬。多恩亲王依旧毫不动容，“非常聪明的孩子，”他评论道，随即对巴基说，“您没事就好，王子殿下，那恕我先告辞。”  
他微微弯下腰，巴基习惯性地想要伸出手去，忽然意识到自己此刻衣冠不整，满身满手都是灰土和污泥，脸颊不禁隐隐发烧。特查拉亲王却好似全无察觉，依旧用嘴唇轻触他脏兮兮的手背，然后直起身，向他点头示意，带着自己的随从转身离去，这下巴基是真的有些不好意思了。

“……弗兰克，过来！”朗姆洛突然开口呼唤。巴基怀里的那个小男孩儿立刻抬起脸，挣扎着就要跳下地。巴基拗不过他，终究还是松了手，看着他开心地跑上前。  
恐怖堡伯爵伸手拉住小男孩儿，一言不发穿过人群，向着多恩亲王相反的方向而去，再也没有多看巴基一眼。弗兰克•雪诺走了两步，突然回头招呼他：“papa，来啊！”  
巴基望着儿子，以及朗姆洛执拗的背影，苦笑着回答：“弗兰克，你先和……伯爵去吧，一会儿我去接你。”男孩儿还想说什么，已被朗姆洛连拖带拽地领走了，自始至终，他儿子的父亲都没回头多看一眼。

巴基愣愣地望着儿子离去的方向，许久才舍得收回目光。他昂起头，拼命眨动双眼，深深吸一口气，再转回脸时已将那片刻的脆弱神情妥善收藏起来，恢复了表面上的镇定。  
“你还没回答我，首席游骑兵，”他对萨姆•威尔逊说，“这是你带来的狼吗？”  
“……不，这是我的狼。”有人答道。  
从满脸愕然的萨姆•威尔逊身后，突然走出一个身材高大的青年，红棕色的头发，连鬓的络腮胡须，一身守夜人的黑衣，双眼蓝如苍空。  
巴基的身体清晰可辨地晃动了一下，就像是有人狠狠揍了他一拳似的。他的脸一片惨白，全然失了颜色。  
“走了，Winter。”那人并未向王子殿下行礼，径直招呼他的伙伴。  
冰原狼闻声立刻小跑起来，几个呼吸功夫就从巴基脚边窜到了大个子身旁。大个子弯下腰，像对待小孩子一样轻轻抚弄野兽的双耳。  
“你吃东西了么，坏姑娘？”他语气温柔的和他的狼说话，好像周遭是茫茫雪原，天地之间只有他们两个，“走吧，我给你留了半只烤鸡呢。”


	10. 冷风

“……他在看你，他一直看着你。”萨姆说。  
罗格斯恍若无闻，他抓着一只大毛刷，正在试图刷去冰原狼身上沾染的草叶和泥巴。Winter显然把这当成了一个有趣的游戏，它逃远了又跑回来，兜着圈子躲闪，在他腋下钻来钻去，兴奋地摇着尾巴。  
“嗨！这到底怎么回事？别装作没听见，罗格斯！”萨姆开始生气了。  
“什么‘怎么回事’？我不明白你在说什么。”罗格斯面无表情回答。  
萨姆再也忍耐不住：“够了，罗格斯，我受够了你的闪烁其词！自从来到临冬城，你做的每件事都透着古怪，你和你的狼……还有王子殿下到底是怎么回事？中午你离开的时候，他对你的关注绝对不正常，只要长眼睛的人都能看出来。”  
罗格斯停下手中的活计：“那好吧，萨姆，你倒说说看，他是临冬城的王子，而我以前是长城之外的自由民，现在则是冰墙上的黑乌鸦，我们之间能有什么关系？”  
萨姆•威尔逊语塞，这也正是他百思不得其解的地方。无论从何种角度去想，他们两人都判若云泥，人生本不该有任何交集，但是……但是巴基王子之前在兽舍边的异状实在是太明显了，他不知这预兆的是凶是吉，总觉得放心不下。  
首席游骑兵于是无奈耸耸肩，试图说个笑话：“好吧，也许他看上你了，就像是歌谣里唱的，一见钟情什么的……”萨姆编不下去了，他自己也觉得这可能性实在滑稽，这笑话一点都不好笑。  
至少大个子罗格斯完全没有笑，他低头给Winter刷毛，表情全都掩藏在了浓密的胡须里。

那天晚上的招待宴会摆在了领主用餐的小厅，四壁插着的牛油蜡烛将室内照耀得亮如白昼。萨姆•威尔逊被安排在了王子殿下左手边的荣誉位置，王子右边则是作陪的守卫队长克林特•巴顿，其他同来的守夜人们则依次入席，环绕整条长桌。  
饭菜依旧很丰盛，但萨姆却吃得味如嚼蜡，他的全部注意力都被长桌边相对的那两个家伙吸引去了。他简直能以祖先的灵魂起誓，从上第一道菜开始，临冬城主人的目光就没有离开过大个子游骑兵左右。到了第二轮祝酒之时，巴基更是直接问他：“威尔逊，我听巴顿说，这位黑衣兄弟原先是长城外的居民，还是个异形者，这是真的吗？”  
萨姆在心中翻了个白眼，无奈只好把讲给克林特的故事又复述了一遍。从头到尾，罗格斯只是低头吃东西，似乎席间讨论的事情完全与他无关。其余客人们自然也发现了此间异状，宴会气氛一点也没有惯常的欢笑热闹，有的只是众人诡异的沉默与萨姆独自应付主人的尴尬对谈。  
宴席接近后半，厨师端上来了一道奇怪的菜肴，是银盘子里装着的黑乎乎的泥团，泥团上还贴着五颜六色的羽毛。  
黑衣兄弟们从没见识过这个，不免各个脸现疑惑。巴基微笑，招呼仆人将盘子移到他身前，王子殿下倒转匕首用刀柄轻敲泥团，外壳应声碎裂，露出里面雪白的熟肉，热腾腾的蒸汽与一股诱人的肉香立刻充斥整个空间，令人不由食指大动。  
“这是烤天鹅，”巴基笑道，“君临的名菜。”  
他用匕首切下一块肥美的天鹅腹肉，盛在一只餐盘中，轻轻指点，仆人立刻端起菜肴绕过长桌，将餐盘放在罗格斯面前。  
巴基看着他，一字一句问道：“我对你的狼很感兴趣，罗格斯，晚餐后能陪我去神木林祈祷么？我想听你讲讲关于Winter的事。”  
众皆愕然，突兀的寂静之中，大个子游骑兵终于抬起头来，两只眼睛凝定不动地回望临冬城的主人，脸上依旧看不出情感的波澜。  
也许过了一个冬天那么久，他才低声回答：“……如您所愿。”  
坐在王子旁边的萨姆清晰地感觉到巴基殿下长长舒了一口气，整个人都松懈下来，仿佛他是等待宣判的死囚，而罗格斯是宣读赦书的执法官。  
巴基殿下的声音几乎在颤抖，几乎柔软近乎恳求：“那么，尝尝这个吧？”他对罗格斯说，“这是我丈夫最喜欢吃的一道菜。”  
——奇怪的很，他此刻完全混淆了语法，用的是“我丈夫”，而并非“我的亡夫”。  
仆人给盘中的天鹅肉淋上酱汁，罗格斯拿起匕首机械的切割着，然后扎起一小块送到唇边，却始终没有张开嘴。厅中其他守夜人有的诧异有的疑惑还有的若有所思，道道目光全都集中在大个子身上。  
罗格斯忽然放下匕首，猛的站起身。“我吃饱了，我们现在就走吧。”他非常失礼的开口要求。  
王子殿下并没有觉得被冒犯，他只是无声地叹息一声，仿佛有点失望。“好吧，等我换件衣服。”他说。  
整晚旁观的克林特•巴顿连忙起身，想要随扈在侧，可是巴基却向他摆摆手：“不必了，还有好几道菜呢，你们继续吃完吧。罗格斯，Winter可以保护我的是吗？咱们走吧，带上你的狼。”

两人一出门，小厅中面面相觑的众人就仿佛魔法解除的石头雕像，立刻忍不住嗡嗡议论起来。平常和萨姆相熟的一位守夜人事务官更是直接凑近，偷偷问他：“萨姆，怎么？王子真的看上大个子了？他的确是个挺强的alpha，两腿间的东西估计也不小，可我们是长城上的黑乌鸦啊，我们发过誓的，那玩意儿上可有封条呢。”  
萨姆•威尔逊气急败坏地在他头上敲了一记，斥道：“胡说什么！亚伦，王子殿下的事也是我们该多嘴的？还有，别装模作样了，以为我不知道你经常去鼹鼠村挖宝的事吗？”  
亚伦吐着舌头把脑袋缩了回去，萨姆却再也平静不下来。他伸手一把拉住傻愣愣坐在座位上的克林特•巴顿。“跟我来一下！”他说。  
他将巴顿拽到小厅毗邻的一件餐具室里，紧闭上房门，努力压低声音问他：“克林特，巴基殿下他……这到底是怎么一回事？”  
克林特紧皱着一张脸，仿佛嘴里塞了半个柠檬。“这我哪知道，”他回答，“他从今天中午开始就不太正常了。”  
萨姆皱眉思索片刻，凑近他试探着问：“那你说，是不是有可能……我是说，那个可能……”他辅之以暧昧不明的手势来说明不方便出口的猜测。  
“我说过了，我怎么知道。”克林特答道，显然萨姆的意思让他有点生气。  
“那殿下他曾经做过类似的事情吗？比如突然看上哪个alpha，然后……就这么……”  
“你是听了那些流言吧？”巴顿打断他，“我是跟着娜塔沙公主来到临冬城的，我只能说，在我接触到王子殿下的这两年多时间里，从没发生过类似的事情，一次也没有。”  
“可是，他是个omega……”  
克林特耸耸肩：“我不知道一个omega该是什么样，我替他辩白也并非因为他于我有知遇之恩。但是——按理说这不是我该讲的话——据我所知，在平常的日子里，他甚至没有床伴，就算是和……那位大人，也只在热潮期才会同寝……”  
“那位大人？恐怖堡伯爵？”  
“是啊，昨天你也看到了吧？他们两个的关系实在是……相当古怪，三言两语说不清楚。明明会一起共度热潮期，甚至还生了个儿子，却比起情人来更像是仇敌。看他们‘争吵、闹翻、伯爵跑回领地、过了一阵子又回来’的戏码，我都不知道看过多少次了……我说这么多不该说的话只是要告诉你，巴基殿下真的不是那种到处物色alpha弄上他的床伺候他的omega，今天这种怪事我真的是第一次见到。”  
听了克林特的回答，连这个唯一的可能性也被否决掉，萨姆•威尔逊彻底陷入了迷惑，并为此愈加不安。他只求此刻正在神木林中陪北境最尊贵的omega散步的那个什么都不懂的alpha，千万不要做出什么出格的事情才好。  
萨姆的头真的开始疼了。

冷月当空，阴影遍地，两人一狼穿过通往神木林的小门。Winter自从进了临冬城，大半时间都被拴着，此刻终于得了自由，兴奋地在林间小跑着，绕着两人打转。  
“你……认得Winter多久了？”巴基开口打破了两人之间的沉默。  
“很久很久吧，具体我不记得了。我经历过一些事，失去了很多过去的记忆……但是异形者和伙伴之间的关系一般始自动物年幼时，Winter已经成年了。”  
巴基似乎犹豫了一下，方才小心翼翼重复：“你失忆了？什么时候失忆的？发生在多久之前？”  
“两年多之前吧，”罗格斯回答，“村子遇到雪崩，我被守夜人搭救，先做了他们的俘虏，最近才宣誓成为他们的一分子。”  
“……和我失去斯蒂夫的时间差不多。”巴基低声说。  
罗格斯并无反应。  
“斯蒂夫……”巴基慨然长叹，“这是世上最棒的名字，是不是？”  
罗格斯依旧一言不发。  
“其实，”巴基继续道，“我想单独和你谈谈，是因为我的一个梦——嗯，或者说，一系列梦比较恰当。自从斯蒂夫死后，我经常会做那个梦，我梦见……我变成了一匹狼……”  
巴基突然停下脚步，侧头凝视罗格斯的脸：“我梦见我变成了一匹狼，而身边有一个人叫我Winter，我看不见他的脸，但我知道那是斯蒂夫，那是我丈夫。我们分别的时候他吻了我，告诉我他很快就会回来，所以我一直在等，等他履行承诺回到我身边。”  
罗格斯也停下来，他听他述说，长久地沉默着。末了，他告诉他：“……那只是一个梦，王子殿下，一个巧合罢了。”  
“什么？”巴基震惊地睁大双眼，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“只有异形者方能将思维投射在他的动物伙伴身上，而Winter是我的狼。如果会做狼梦，那也该是我，而不是你——所以你那只是一个单纯的梦境而已。”  
“……怎么会？”巴基轻声呢喃，“斯蒂夫……怎么会？”  
罗格斯无情地接道：“斯蒂夫已经死了，你脖子上消失的结合伤就是答案。王子殿下，面对现实吧，你该从梦里醒过来了。”  
巴基彻底呆若木鸡。  
“……你爱过他吗？”罗格斯忽然问。  
“什么？”巴基恼怒地回答，“我当然爱过他，我现在也依然爱他！”  
“那就忘记他，别用你的思念将亡者束缚在人间的国度，他该回归心树，成为先灵的一部分——他将铭记你的爱，用另一种存在形态照拂你终生。”  
罗格斯每一句冷淡的答案都像是狠狠戳在巴基心口的一把刀，逼得他连退两步，下意识回答：“不、不……斯蒂夫信仰的是七神……”  
“但他是北境之王，他死于长城之外，是不是？”罗格斯依然毫不留情，“在那片土地上只有旧神才有力量。”  
冰凉的月光下，巴基的眼中泪滴闪烁：“所以这就是你的全部建议？叫我……叫我把他遗忘？”  
罗格斯的脸始终藏在树荫的暗影中，此刻他的声音终于泄露出些微的不稳定：“是的，忘了他，然后再次结婚，这样对所有人都好，这样……对你最好……如果你需要我的谏言的话，王子殿下，嫁去多恩吧，剥皮人（恐怖堡族徽）手上染了太多无辜者的血，他绝难善终，更非你的良配，请你离他越远越好。”  
话一说完，守夜人便头也不回转身离去，身形没入了无边黑暗。只剩下巴基呆呆站在原地，眼泪终于在冷风中滑落，又被冷风吹干。不知道为什么，Winter这回并没有跟着他的主人离去，它从树丛中钻出，依偎在临冬城的王子脚边，用毛茸茸的的大脑袋蹭他的腰。  
巴基慢慢蹲下身子，抱着狼的脖子放肆地痛哭起来，就像是个歇斯底里的孩子。在这孤独寂寥的长夜，庇佑生灵与死者的至圣所，月与风铭记了这一切，他的泪水消失在冰原狼密厚的毛皮里。  
他突然觉得冷，好冷好冷啊……  
他的冬天终于到来。  
 


	11. 烛焰

子夜时分，夹杂着破碎雪花的寒气从长窗的缝隙间钻入鸦巢下的藏书塔，科尔森学士遣散仆从，将窗户闭紧，从桌上拿起即将燃尽的牛油蜡烛，准备回卧室休息了。  
可是忽然之间，他却发现屋内还有人在。  
“谁？”学士惊呼，下意识地后退两步。  
那人慢慢从书架的阴影中踱出，来到烛光下，他体型高大，一身漆黑装扮，生着棕红色的头发和浓密的络腮胡须。  
一个长城上的守夜人？科尔森的确听说了城中有守夜人到来，但这人怎么会突然出现在藏书塔里？学士惊疑不定。

“科尔森师傅，你认不出我了，是吧？”那人开口对他说。  
他的声音莫名熟悉，仿佛记忆里一个应该牢记却忽然遭人遗忘的重要片段，可是一时之间，科尔森却无法想起来。  
“你忘了我了，学士，”来人继续道，“那么你还记得国王大道上的响龙客栈吗？还记得在那里你曾遇到过一个年轻人，你曾告诉过他学城里的黑曜石蜡烛的故事吗？”

“天哪！”科尔森猛地睁大了眼，突如其来的震惊几乎  
令他无法握紧手中的火光。烛焰扯动着来人变形的影子在墙壁上舞蹈，忽而像一个高大的成年人，忽而像个身形矮小的少年，忽而甚至像是什么可怕野兽。  
“这不可能，”他喃喃道，“这不可能……”  
来人微微一笑：“在那个客栈里你对我说，学城之中，当每位助理学士立誓成为学士的前一晚，都必须在地窖中守夜，只有一支黑曜石蜡烛为伴。他必须在黑暗之中度过那一晚，除非能点亮那支蜡烛，当然，一位又一位年轻人无论怎么尝试，都只有徒劳无功。据学士们所说，这是为了告诫新任同行，一个人纵然满腹学识，却也并非无所不能——这故事我没有记错吧？”  
“……是的，”听到这些细节，科尔森已再无怀疑，那个名字在他的舌尖上颤动，“斯蒂夫王子……不、不，陛下，我不明白，您不是已经……您的样子怎么……”  
“我现在可以告诉你这个谜题的答案了，学士，”斯蒂夫对他说，“借助心树上的脸，我已看到了那答案：总有一天玻璃蜡烛将会亮起，如传说般那样发出明亮光焰，那是龙的魔法、火的魔法……至于我自己身上的变化也是同样，你的眼睛所能看到的其实并不是我，至少并不是真正的我，我原本的躯壳正长眠于长城之外的冰雪之下，与远古鱼梁木以及世界之心为伴……是的，我的生命已经走到尽头，我已经死了，我此刻的形象也只是魔法的结果，三眼乌鸦的魔法、冰的魔法……就像是原本不能燃烧的黑曜石绽放出的虚假光华……”  
伴随着他的话语，异变开始在科尔森眼前发生。蜡烛的火苗儿被不知从何而来的风吹得忽明忽灭、闪烁不定，在这光与暗交替眨眼的奇妙幻境里，斯蒂夫身上的红发和胡须在不断缩短消失，金色的长发从他的皮肤下面钻出，瀑布般披泄在他宽阔的肩头；然后，他的身形开始缩小，鼓胀的肌肉逐渐平缓，脸部的线条变得温和而秀致，现在他看起来完全就像是临冬城地下墓穴里的那座半身雕像了。  
科尔森的眼睛一眨不眨地望着这一切，紧张到几乎无法呼吸，而斯蒂夫的样貌竟然还在继续变化着，他的全身由内而外泛出白亮的光辉，不断增强、越来越强，直至整个人的轮廓都开始模糊不清，如同一大团发光的融化的白金——学士努力睁大眼，试图看穿这刺目的光团，一双眼睛因疼痛而流泪不已：他看见了，在那光亮的中心有一匹毛发如金的冰原狼，两只蔚蓝色的眼珠就像是夏日里的晴朗的苍穹。  
学士手中的牛油蜡烛终于跌落，他屈膝半跪在地上，大口大口的喘息，浑身止不住剧烈地颤抖。“老妪（和战士一样，是七神的一个化身）啊，”他下意识地祈祷道，“愿您手中的金灯指引我吧……”

在这夜深人静的此刻，在只有两人相对的古老藏书塔中，不可思议的魔法的幻境无声无息消失了。站在科尔森面前的，又变成了那个他最初看见的高个子守夜人。  
“你看到了什么，科尔森师傅？”已故的北境之王在那具虚假的躯壳里发问。  
“狼……”他的学士依旧惊魂未定，“我看到了一匹金色的冰原狼……”  
“那是罗格斯，我的伙伴，”斯蒂夫回答，“当我的上一段生命即将结束之时，罗格斯和它的伴侣找到了我，它们带给我森林之子的魔法，领我去寻找三眼乌鸦……那时我才知道，我不止是一个天生的异形者，还是罕有的绿先知，我注定的命运就是化为心树的一部分，在冰雪之下的漆黑洞窟里逐渐腐朽，那就是我的最终归宿。”  
“可是您回来了啊。”科尔森忍不住插口。  
“是啊，我回来了，”斯蒂夫脸上的表情渐渐软化，眉宇间泛出怀念与哀愁的涟漪，“因为我必须回来，学士，必须回来……当年我离开的时候对巴基说过，我很快就会回到他身边，让他等着我……我无论如何也不会背弃承诺。”

“天哪，陛下……”科尔森感叹，他几乎不忍再说些什么，他刚刚恢复正常的眼中又流出了泪水，这一次是感动与同情的眼泪，“王子殿下他……王子殿下一直在等您回来，他告诉过我，他梦见自己变成狼和您在一起，只有他坚信您一定会回来的……天哪，我当初还以为他因为悲痛过度产生幻觉了呢……”  
“我知道，”斯蒂夫将头侧向一边，语气中充满了酸涩、欣慰以及无限爱怜，“巴基大概也是个异形者，奔狼之血中本来就蕴含特别的力量……那笨蛋、那笨蛋总是死心眼，我怎么放心的下他呢……”  
“现在好了，这真的是太好了……王子殿下终于等到了您。我明天一早就去求见他，告诉他这个好消息，他会多开心啊！”科尔森笨拙地擦着眼泪，由衷为他的两位主君高兴。  
斯蒂夫却缓缓开口：“我已经见到巴基了，他应该也认出了我，但我……但我没有和他相认……我告诉他让他忘了我……”

“什么！”学士震惊彻底乎遗忘了起码的礼节，径直问，“您怎么能这么做！”  
他忽然又想起了什么，连忙替巴基分辩：“陛下，您是不是听说了一些流言？我担保那多半都是子虚乌有。说实话，巴基王子这几年实在过得很不容易，他的坚强意志足以令最高贵的alpha都为之羞愧，他的处境确实是、确实是太难太难了，有太多太多的不得已……请您听听我的谏言吧，如今这一切真的不是他的错，请您不要责怪他……”  
“我怎么会责怪他呢？科尔森师傅，你怎么会这么以为？”一个令人心碎的微笑浮现在斯蒂夫削薄的嘴唇边，“是的，起初我是有点、有点失落：我由衷嫉妒那些站在他目光里的人，嫉妒能与他轻松交谈的人，嫉妒那个……给了他孩子的人，嫉妒他们活生生的生命与宽广的未来。那感觉几乎令我无法自抑，令我胸腔里早就不再跳动的那颗心都仿佛撕裂——但那只会让我痛恨自己，我怎么会责怪巴基呢？”  
“那您就该和他相认啊！他是多么爱您，多么期盼您的归来！”学士不甘心的辩白道。  
“我怎么能够？我已经死了啊，我此刻只是借用我的伙伴罗格斯的身体而存在，无论在你们眼中我是什么样子，实际上都不过是个附着于野兽躯壳中的孤魂野鬼罢了。我灵魂的火焰早就熄灭了，只剩下袅袅的余烟，此刻支撑我站在这里的只是魔法的力量，是长城外的奇迹。而长城会阻挡这一切，那道分割世界的冰墙是将一切非自然之力隔断于尘世之外的不朽存在，为了逾越它，我花了差不多三年时间才成为守夜人，只有守夜人的誓言能庇护我跨越生命与死亡之间的那道天堑，让我保持一点力量来到长城这一边……但是，尽管如此，这力量也不可能持久，我剩余的时间已能一眼望尽，在不久的将来，我的灵智就会彻底消失，与罗格斯的兽躯完全融为一体，这是我为了‘回来’而付出的代价……科尔森师傅，请你告诉我，这样的我该如何与巴基相认呢？”  
学士哑然，他被斯蒂夫话语中可怕的图景骇住了，搜肠刮肚良久方才迟疑道：“那您也该告诉他啊？他不会因为您变成了狼，或者您已经死去而改变态度的，王子殿下不是那种人……”  
“正因为他不是那种人，”斯蒂夫断然阻止他的话，“我才不能够告诉他真相。归根到底，除了让他再一次经历我的死，再一次伤心痛苦无以复加，我能带给他什么益处呢？我原本还有些犹豫不决，但是，今天中午，我见到了那个孩子，我突然想明白了——是的，我不能那么做。我死了，我已没有了未来，但巴基不一样，他还有广阔世界和美好人生，他该被最优秀的alpha所爱，幸福度过这一生，无忧无虑、子孙满堂，为此，我当个背誓者又如何？我希望……我希望他恨我，忘记我，然后开始自己新的生活。”  
“……所以我绝对不会告诉他真相；我也以你曾经的誓言命令你，科尔森学士，保守我的秘密，永远不要对外吐露一丝一毫。我了解巴基，如果他知道了这一切，一定会拒绝所有幸福的可能性，然后执意陪我去走那条没有未来的绝路。他那么好，他值得整个世界的善待与宠爱，他不该落到那个结局。”  
离去已久又终于归来的北境之王用斩钉截铁的语气说着这些话，曾发誓将为他毕生奉献与服务的科尔森学士彻底无言以对。他只剩叹息，只剩深沉的心痛，为这残酷的命运，更为这艰难的抉择。

“……好了，不说这些了，科尔森师傅。其实我今夜前来并不是想给你讲故事的，我以真实面目出现在你面前，只是想要问问你：你当年所发的服务誓言是否依然有效力？我可否完全信任你呢？”长久的缄默之后，斯蒂夫终于开口。  
“当然了！”学士连忙回答，“我将终生服从您的意志，服务您的家族，以您的利益为利益，以您的后嗣为子女，永远贡献我的力量、知识与谏言，至死方休。”  
“很好，”斯蒂夫点头，此刻他又恢复了平静的神情，肃然如同渊岳，如同一位真正的王者，“很好……学士，现在，需要你帮助的时刻到来了——为了我，也为了巴基；特别是为了巴基。”

望着科尔森迷惑不解的脸，斯蒂夫显露出一个毫无温度的笑容：“你不会真的以为我是死于意外的吧？”他问。


	12. 霜雪

雪不知是何时开始落下的，等巴基发觉，他的肩上已经积了薄薄一层。他踟蹰于飘飞的雪花之中，浑浑噩噩行走在临冬城孤单寂寥的暗夜里，唯有阴影与脚边的白狼无言相伴，只觉胸口一片空空荡荡。整个世界在这时刻都已入睡，或者，都已在睡梦中死去，化为断瓦残垣以及嶙峋白骨；整个世界只剩下他一个人，他是这被遗弃的废土上最后的君王。  
在老奶妈的故事里，临冬城的地下睡着一头巨大的魔龙，永不结冻的温泉水就来自它喷涌的龙息，偶尔发生的地震则是它在睡梦中翻了一个身。那故事曾是巴基童年时的噩梦来源，但此刻他却忽然生出一股暴戾冲动，他忽然希望那龙现在就醒过来，用它的魔焰焚尽这无穷冰雪、这无情宇宙，反正已没有什么可希望的了。  
——他灵魂的火焰已然熄灭，只剩下袅袅的余烟，留下这残破的躯壳徘徊在天地之间形影相吊……反正已没有什么可希望的了。

巴基漫无目的地走着，直到一点光终于在风雪与暗夜中亮起，就像是荒芜天穹上唯一的那颗明星。他驻足观望，默默站在原地好一会儿，被寒冷和悲伤冻硬的脑子这才反应过来，自己不知不觉间已经来到了主堡侧翼的塔楼下，而那光是弗兰克小卧室里的夜灯。  
想起那个软绵绵的小肉团儿，就像是一杯热水浇在凝固的冰面上，自从离开了神木林，此刻巴基脸上终于露出一点笑容。他迈步走进门厅，脱下身上的披风抖落满地雪花，Winter也无声无息跟了进来，盘踞在炉火边摇晃身体，甩掉毛皮间的湿气。  
门厅通往二层的楼梯旁，一名城堡守卫正歪坐在椅子上，倚着墙壁鼾声如雷，巴基不由叹口气，这三年来他费尽心思培植自己的力量，但临冬城实在是太大了，各方势力盘根错节，他至今也没办法完全掌握在手心里。他一边暗暗决定天亮后就去和巴顿商议，将弗兰克这里的守卫全部调换成自己人，一边轻轻踏上楼梯。  
Winter突然从火炉边一跃而起，支棱着两只尖耳朵奔到他身旁，想要和他一起上楼去。巴基俯下身拍拍它的头：“嘘，别响，你在下面等着，不要放任何人上来，懂吗？”狼瞪着一对圆圆的大眼睛望他，默不作声，好一会儿，伸出舌头舔了舔他的手。  
巴基挠了挠它的后脑勺，转身拾阶而上。

二楼的小卧室里，弗兰克正在毛皮间甜蜜地酣睡，露出半截圆滚滚的小胳膊，旁边的保姆床却是空的。巴基今天晚上实在太过疲惫了，他已经没有精力思考原因，从骨头里透出的凛冽寒意令他连衣服都不愿脱，就那么踢掉靴子，侧躺在儿子身边，小心翼翼抓起他的手臂挪回毛皮下。巴基在暖黄的灯晕中一直望着孩子的脸，舍不得移开目光。  
睡梦中的稚儿总有一种神奇魔力，仿佛能在身旁的空间中竖起无形屏障，为靠近他们的人隔绝烦恼与哀愁。直到此时此刻，巴基的心口才渐渐泛出活气，泪水再次流出他的眼睛，他将手指伸向弗兰克鼓胀胀的面颊，只轻轻接触，便又缩了回来。  
巴基用几乎轻不可闻的声音问：“所以我必须活下去，对不对？就算是为了你？”  
男孩儿无知无觉，依旧香梦沉酣。  
巴基躺平身子，试图用手指阻止身体中无穷无尽的液体继续流淌。  
“只是为了你，”他喃喃回答，“只是为了你……”  
他睡着了。

巴基开始做梦，梦境混乱颠倒。  
在梦中，他忽而是个尚未发育的小小少年，和金发的同伴在君临城宏伟巨大有如迷宫般的红堡中捉迷藏，忽而是匹野兽，正靠着噼啪作响的炉火打着盹；他梦见生命中曾经的丰饶盛夏，以及无法望到尽头的冰雪凛冬；他梦见他的斯蒂夫对他说“你该忘了我”，然后头也不回的转身远走，而他被漆黑的绝望扼紧咽喉，直至无法呼吸……  
“……我恨你……”有人在他梦中悲伤地说。可是那声音与其说是恨意，还不如说是怪异的温情，他分辩不清。  
有一双强有力的臂膀将他从床上抱起，他的身体开始在空中摇晃，朦胧间他几乎以为那是他的斯蒂夫……他的梦也随之更新，于是他真的梦见了斯蒂夫，梦见他们在红堡铺着彩色马赛克地板的暗室里青涩地互相摸索，十指相扣小心翼翼接吻，两颗紧贴的心砰砰直跳；他梦见新婚之夜他谨慎到近乎可恶地反复爱抚他的肌肤，直至他焦渴难耐声称他再不进来就打破他的头——他甚至梦见了那个斯蒂夫，或者是那个他一厢情愿以为是斯蒂夫的陌生人，梦见他将手伸到自己两腿之间，然后俯下身压住他的胸膛，亲吻他火热的嘴唇和脖颈……

“……我恨你……”  
那个声音又响起来了，紧接着巴基真的感觉到了亲吻，感觉到擦过自己喉结的淡淡的胡茬，随后他的其他感官才开始发挥作用，他闻到了那味道——不是斯蒂夫身上海风、艳阳与盐分的咸味，甚至也不是那个陌生人暖烘烘的毛皮般的狂野气息，而是铁的味道——铁、干涸的血迹以及烧红的余烬。  
巴基睁开眼，他的身体因alpha信息素铸就的牢笼而迟钝僵硬，头脑中阵阵晕眩。  
——他看到了布洛克•朗姆洛。

如果说在今夜，在他人生中最绝望的时刻还有最不想见到的人，那毫无疑问就是眼前这位伯爵大人了。巴基的内心里其实很明白，他们两人的关系始终不在正轨：以错误的方式开始，又因为omega的生理需要而以更加错误的方式持续着，到现在早就彻底纠缠不清——再加上，他们之间还夹杂着更加麻烦的北境权力问题，他们甚至还有一个儿子。  
在他依然保有希望的时候，也许还可以掩耳盗铃，欺骗自己等斯蒂夫回来、等奇迹发生一切都会迎刃而解，总会有办法可以解决。但是现在……  
“真是个送上门的惊喜啊，王子殿下，”恐怖堡伯爵哑声说话，腮边的肌肉因为紧咬的牙关而微微绷住，“原来您也会有这么乖的时候，怎么，想我了？”  
巴基懒得答话，这点讥讽此刻已然无法产生什么影响。他在alpha沉重的威压下艰难挪动，努力把身体缩进床铺的角落，在两人之间拉出距离。同时慢慢辨认出房间的陈设，醒悟到这是弗兰克卧室的隔壁，往常供孩子的保姆使用，不过显然，从丢在角落里的皮甲和床头挂着的剑袋看，现在这里已经换了主人。  
他咬紧下唇，望了一眼反锁的房门，无比后悔自己思虑不周，他真的不该把Winter留在楼下的。

“……别做会让我们彼此都后悔的事，伯爵。”他试图发出警告，但声音却软弱无力，毫无威慑。  
“呵，我永远不会为做过的事而后悔，”朗姆洛冷笑，他向他招手，像是召唤一条狗，“过来。”他命令。  
被刺痛的自尊心在肋骨下方鸣叫，他却有点拿不准该怎么应对。其实除了三个月一次的热潮，两人几乎没有在正常时间单独相处过，巴基做了所有努力来确保这一点。  
“过来！”朗姆洛重复，似乎开始不耐烦了，“别逼我发火！”  
巴基咽下喉间的怒意，开始缓缓挪动身体，朗姆洛伸手一把捞住他的肩膀，粗暴地将他拉向自己。  
“你就不能乖一点？就不能像个omega那样？”他质问。  
“Omega应该怎么样？”巴基反问他，“当个只有子宫没有脑子的应声虫？”  
“呵，”朗姆洛露出危险的笑容，很明显，怒火开始在他琥珀色的眼底汇聚，只是暂时凝而不发，“当然不了，王子殿下，omega是这世上最聪明的造物，而你才是其中万中无一的傻瓜。你经历过战争吗？是啊，没有，那你在南方总读过几卷羊皮纸吧？omega们从来不用抗争什么，因为自有alpha为他们而战斗、而血流成河，他们只需要接受最后的胜利者就好——现在是我赢了，是我活了下来，你该接受我，这就是法则。”  
“我已经有alpha了……”这句反驳几乎是不假思索冲口而出，但是当巴基反应过来自己在说什么，已经无法继续讲下去。他愣住，心中那股郁结的死气再度开始蒸腾。  
“你曾经有过alpha，而他死了，”朗姆洛冷酷地纠正，“点点头吧，我的王子，放弃你那些无谓的执念，新的alpha与新的生活，你只需要点点头。”  
巴基痛苦地闭上眼，今夜他经历的激动与悲伤都已远远过量，此刻只觉心绪烦乱。他太累了，累到无法继续深思熟虑，在棋盘上从容落子；他甚至产生了某种自暴自弃的冲动：或者就那么去吧，随它去。末日已经降临，管它洪水滔天？  
“你们这些……这些该诅咒的alpha，”他低声说，“骄傲自大的怪物……”

他以为朗姆洛一定会暴怒，甚至觉得自己可能要挨打了，就像他在君临的黄金宫廷里听过的那些隐秘一样，就像是他曾经亲眼目睹的，那些雪白肌肤上的淤痕——可是并没有。  
他得到的只是吻，起初火热粗暴，充满占有欲和惩戒意味，但渐渐就温柔起来了，恐怖堡伯爵将他牢牢掌握在怀里，舔弄他的唇瓣，吮吸他的舌尖，到了最后，他们的吻甚至可以说是含情脉脉的。  
“你什么都不懂，”朗姆洛的唇在他嘴角流连不去，“小崽子，你什么都不懂……是的，我们的确是怪物——说到底，alpha就是一群被本能驱策的野兽——我们的身体里烧着热血，争斗以及撕咬，杀人以及被戮；我们为omega的微笑而活，为omega的眼睛而死……”  
他轻轻吻着他的两边眼皮，一记，又一记：“是的，就是为了这样的眼睛……”他的声音宛如叹息，“归根到底，omega才是alpha的主人，掌控着我们的家园、子女、欲望以及灵魂，让我们心甘情愿跪在你们脚下奉上一切——我已经奉上了一切，我忍让你的坏脾气，放纵你的小盘算，甚至你想要自由，我就给你自由，可你为什么就是不肯点头呢？”  
“我多恨你……”朗姆洛说，他的气息吹在巴基耳边，他将“恨”字说的仿佛就是“爱”。

“……那就放了我，”巴基哽咽着回答，因为信息素的重压，因为三年以来积累的彻骨疲惫一朝袭来，因为心中的绝望和无力，他第一次低下了高傲的头颅，出言恳求道，“放了我吧……我已经给了你弗兰克，我甚至还能……还能给你北境，我愿意放弃北境……我很累，真的很累，活着实在是太累了……我已不想再挣扎，求你放过我……求你……”  
朗姆洛的双臂缓缓收紧，他的声音冷下来：“所以……你已经做出了决定了？”  
我还能决定什么呢？巴基哀伤地想，希望的明灯已然破灭，我的人生只剩下灰烬了，不过是过一天算一天。  
“……所以你终于要抛弃北境、抛弃我、抛弃弗兰克——我们的儿子，就为了那个该死的多恩佬，是不是？”朗姆洛问，他之前全部的温柔流露此刻已经荡然无存，仿佛那只是子夜时分的梦幻泡影，他的嘴唇开合，吐出残酷字句，“当我不在的时候，他把你操得很爽，是么？”  
巴基伸手一掌掴在他脸上，气得浑身发抖。他拼尽全部气力冲他尖叫——虽然那尖叫也不过是略高一点的悲鸣罢了：“滚！你给我滚出去！”  
两人之间最后的平和气氛因此流逝无踪，犹如射出的箭矢般再也不可挽回。巴基挣扎着去摸挂在床边的剑袋，刚刚握住一把匕首还未及拔出，他的手腕已被朗姆洛牢牢钳住。  
在体力较量上，alpha对omega的优势无疑是压倒性的。朗姆洛残忍地扭转他的手腕，匕首“当啷”一声掉落在地板上。  
“好啊，我会‘放过你’的，如你所愿，”他恨极欲狂，气喘吁吁说道，“等你也让我爽够了，我就让你满意，这样总行了吧？”  
他粗暴地扯开巴基的领口，袒露他雪白的脖颈，然后狠狠咬在那处腺体之上，直到舌尖品尝到了血的腥气，又苦又涩，就像是彼此交织的绝望回环。

巴基的身体并没有处于热潮期，这次啃咬并不能达成有效结合。但正因如此，omega的大脑也无法分泌出足够多的激素来缓解痛处，巴基直疼得眼前一阵眩晕。他仿佛溺水的人，大张着嘴却无法发出任何声音，脑海深处突然响起了凄厉的狼嚎，一声接一声。  
是Winter！巴基明白过来，他清晰感受到了Winter的愤怒，狼在门外横冲直撞，用爪子拼命抓擦木板，却对人类的铁锁无能为力。巴基本能地想要将意识躲藏进野兽的毛皮下，逃避这即将承受的至大的痛苦，他甚至可能成功了片刻，感觉自己在半空中漂浮，然后跃起又跌落，跌落又跃起……再度恢复神智的时候，他已半身赤裸，而朗姆洛正伏在他身上，双眼赤红，几乎要滴出血来。  
“……我好恨你，”他喃喃复述，仿佛这是他唯一会说的话，伯爵伸手掐紧他的臀部用力抽送下体，因激愤和快感而浑身战栗。  
因为并未处于热潮期，巴基体内明显润滑不足，他咬紧下唇努力忍耐，如果这极端的侮辱终究无法避免的话，他宁愿将它视为一场单纯的酷刑。  
自从斯蒂夫死后，这是巴基第一次在非热潮期的状态下性交，于特殊时期被肉体本能左右是一回事，当神志完全清醒时臣服于单纯的暴力则是另外一回事。  
“我恨你，”朗姆洛说，“愿异鬼现在就把你抓去，愿旧神将我的心还给我。”他忽然停下动作大口喘息，将手伸到两人之间，握住巴基一直疲软的阴茎，带着残酷的快意撸动起来。  
“不！”巴基的嗓子里终于溢出一声破碎的喉音，泪水开始在他的眼眶中凝聚。   
“怎么？可以忍受被我操弄，却不能忍受你这淫荡肉体的真实反应，嗯？”  
“不……”巴基无力挣扎，只能重复这个字，只能任他施为，唯一的抵抗便是侧过头去紧闭上眼，任眼泪无声滚入鬓边的发丝间。  
朗姆洛邪恶地微笑着，他抖动臀部轻轻刺激他的内部，手上的动作忽然温柔下来，简直就像个两情相悦的恋人。  
“来吧，凛冬的王子，我残酷的主人……”他对他轻声耳语，“让我看看你的本性……嗯？”  
巴基终究无可避免地在痛苦的啜泣中硬了起来，情欲彻底侵袭了他，俘虏了他，当他在朗姆洛手中释放时，发出一声压抑不住的悲鸣，内部不自主地夹紧朗姆洛的阴茎。  
恐怖堡伯爵终于丧失了他的自控力，狂吼着射入omega的身体。他体味着此刻的极乐与绝望，忍不住低头吮吸巴基颈上依然还在流血的伤处，却品尝到了一股陌生的液体——同样又苦又涩，却比血还要滚烫灼人。  
——那是他的眼泪，也许还混合着他的眼泪，烙进他的灵魂里，成为一道永不愈合的疤。

终于，朗姆洛筋疲力尽地从巴基身上滚开，摊平四肢躺倒在床榻上，一动也不想动。睡意开始涌来，朗姆洛觉得脑海中昏沉沉的，过度爆发的信息素丧失了压制力，开始变得温柔而安抚，就像是氤氲的烟雾缭绕在房间内。  
朦胧中他感知到巴基踉跄着从床上爬起身，一边发着抖一边从地上捡起撕碎的衣衫，鲜血和白浊顺着他结实紧绷的大腿肌肉流淌而下，巴基捡起了那把匕首。  
“……动手吧，”朗姆洛哑声说，“如果你想杀我，现在就动手……你不会有第二次机会的。”  
不知道为什么，他的身体熏熏欲醉，内心却出奇的平静，说完这话，朗姆洛几乎是立刻便跌入了深沉的梦乡。

在梦中，他高坐在狼厅的坚石宝座里，怀抱着弗兰克，北境之王青铜与黑铁的冠冕就戴在小男孩儿的黑发上，他碧绿的眼睛和他的papa一模一样。伯爵回头看向身侧，他满心期望着能够看到他的omega就坐在身旁，再度留长的棕色卷发间闪烁着烟玉与白银……  
可是梦却在此刻醒了，朗姆洛睁开眼，发觉蜡烛已经燃尽，眼前一片黑暗，鼻端萦绕不去凛冽的寒意，就像是房间中落了一场冰凉的雪。  
巴基消失了，只剩下他的气味的余音。  
朗姆洛抬起胳膊遮住眼睛。

“……我会做的，”他向着长夜与寒霜低语，“一位君王，两位君王……有什么区别呢？我会做的……为了你。”


End file.
